


Under the Mistletoe

by Dqawesomeness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Christmas, F/M, Flirty Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Flirty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, ML Secret Santa, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Mistletoe, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Smut, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), lukagami, mlholidays2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dqawesomeness/pseuds/Dqawesomeness
Summary: Marinette loves Christmas, and she loves it, even more, when she gets to spend it with Adrien. But what happens when Chat Noir gets hit by an Akuma that makes people who are in love kiss under the mistletoe...and he kisses her?Christmas break just got a whole lot more interesting.Kisses in most of the love square as well as pure Christmas time fluff. I'll be using some of the prompts from the mlholidays2k19 prompts on tumblr :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 141
Kudos: 330





	1. All I want for Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! It's Christmas season and my favourite holiday soooo I just had to do a fic. I'm a sucker for Marichat and Adrienette and LadyNoir and I wanted to write something for this month! Hopefully, this fic will be done by Christmas, but without further ado, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> And yes, the title of this fic is from Justin Beiber's song I have it stuck in my head and I thought it suited this fic LOL
> 
> Just pure fluff this time :)
> 
> Prompts I touched upon lightly and will probably reuse later: Snowflakes, Hot cocoa, Mistletoe, Scarves

Christmas was Marinette’s favourite time of the year. She loved all the fashion, the warmth, the snowflakes, the pastries, the drinks and all the decor. 

It was such a jolly season. 

So when Marinette decided to give time to herself and relieve herself of her guardianship duties for a few hours, she instantly felt warmth spread from her head to her toes as she took in the beautiful lights and decorations. 

She had grabbed a nice warm cup of hot chocolate and attended to some last-minute Christmas shopping. After all, Christmas break was right around the corner and Marinette was doing a gift exchange with her group of friends. And she also had to get a gift for the one and only black cat superhero-her partner-even if he’s been a little distant lately.

But to be fair, so was she. 

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and tried to enjoy the snow-covered ground and rooftops, the Christmas lights on every building and the cute little stands with different Christmas themed souvenirs. 

She had some fun gift ideas for Alya and Nino this year and was on her way to the local fabric store to grab some materials.

But just as she was turning the corner to reach the street, she slammed into a strong, hard chest with broad shoulders. 

Marinette immediately began to apologize, “Oh my gosh, I am sorry! I didn’t even see you turn around the-“ her words died in her throat as she realized who exactly was holding her upright. 

“A-Adrien?” She asked and immediately, she jumped out of his arms and stood up straight. 

He was wearing a nice winter jacket and _her_ scarf! Granted, he didn’t know it was from her but he loved it nonetheless! 

“Hi, Marinette. I’m so sorry I didn’t see you, are you okay? Did you get hurt?” He looked her over to assess any damage he may have caused. 

_Did what hurt? When I fell from heaven?_

She dusted herself off, only to look him in the eye and see his shell-shocked expression and crimson blush. 

Marinette froze realizing she had said that part out loud. “I mean-I’m fine! Great! Swell!! Mmhm!” She winced at her poor attempt to fix her blunder and buried herself into her red infinity scarf. She just carried on and sighed, “the better question is, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

Adrien appreciated the topic change and shut his jaw, “n-no, no, I’m okay.” 

“Then...what are you doing here?” Marinette threw her arms wildly, “if you don’t mind me asking that is!” She facepalmed, “Just dig my grave-“ she turned to go but Adrien grabbed her wrist.

He chuckled, the sound low and deep and melodic to her ears, “it’s okay Marinette. I just finished a shoot and I wanted to check out the stands. I had some spare time so I thought I’d walk around.” 

“Last minute Christmas shopping?” 

“Yeah, I’ve just been looking for the perfect gift for someone.” He sighed. “What about you?”

Marinette’s heart tore a little at that, assuming it was for Kagami. 

She loved Kagami and Adrien and as long as he was happy, she was happy for him. Besides, she and Kagami were really good friends and she would never jeopardize their relationship over a little crush. They did have a lot in common after all, they both had overprotective parents and celebrity lives, it just made sense. Besides, Kagami was way bolder than Marinette when it comes to Adrien and she can actually string sentences around him. If Marinette could actually articulate her words and channel her inner Ladybug then, maybe she would have had a chance with Adrien. Kagami was a built different type of go-getter. She admired it yet it intimidated her. Regardless, her friend and her crush were happy and that’s what matters in the end. 

“Oh! I’m just grabbing some fabric to finish some gifts.” 

“Mind if I tag along? It would be fun! I feel like I never get to hang out with you.” 

Marinette calmed her rapidly beating heart, “of course you can.” 

He entered the store with her and started asking her about different fabrics, which she lit up like a Christmas tree when explaining. 

It was so nice to see her in her element. She wasn't shy and took delight in explaining everything. 

They made small talk, and he tried to squeeze what his present was about of her, to which she stood in defiance with a hard and stubborn glint in her eyes. 

It was all too familiar he realized but he couldn’t pinpoint _why._

How she had the same stare and solid stance. 

He eventually shook himself from his thoughts before he could really make the connection. Marinette paid although Adrien offered (to which she replied with an annoyed “hell no” and it shook him a little.) 

They were enjoying each other’s company and Marinette was proud that she mustered enough courage not to get tongue-tied around him. It gave her little confidence to continue as he seemed to enjoy her company. 

“Have you played the new Ultimate Mecha Strike update?” 

“If by destroying my father at it, then yes, yes I did.” Marinette grinned and Adrien snorted, “I want a rematch.” 

Marinette blushed lightly before giving him a wicked grin that was so unlike her, “sure thing sunshine.” 

“Sunshine?” 

Marinette blushed some more and tried to play it off by shrugging, “What can I say, you’re a sunshine boy.” 

“Then you’re Prin- I mean-“ he froze, “Mari.” 

Marinette gave him a soft smile, “What are your plans for Christmas-“ she grinned, “Sunshine?” 

He winced at that and tried to smile at her, “I have plans. Yup.” 

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him. “Liar. Spill.” 

“How did you-“ 

She shrugged, “Adrien, I’ve known you for how long-two years? That’s your model smile. It’s the smile you gave people when you’re upset and don’t want to worry them.” 

“Wow, Marinette, I guess you know me better than I thought. I didn’t know you picked up on things like that.” 

“I guess you don’t know me as well as _you_ thought.” She smiled knowingly while Adrien gave her a thoughtful look as if he was calculating something, “Now spill.” 

He cocked a brow, “Well Sherlock, if you insist.” He then sighed, “my father is busy every Christmas, as you know from a few years ago. Anyways, he’s out of town this Christmas so I’ll be alone with Nathalie.” 

Marinette’s eyes filled up with concern and she instantly felt anger towards Mr. Agreste. What kind of father leaves their son on Christmas? She’s sure he had a reason so she wasn’t entirely angry, but the idea was preposterous. 

She felt very, very _bad_ for Adrien. 

So before she could stop herself she blurted, “You could spend Christmas with us!” 

Adrien’s pained expression was replaced with a shocked one and Marinette pleaded with her brain to continue, “I mean, you could spend Christmas at the bakery. It’s usually just me, Mama and Papa and we always cook too much for the three of us to eat anyway. I can only imagine what a model diet is like, so I was planning on shoving some leftovers down your throat after the break. It would be...fun!” 

She really hadn’t thought this through. 

Marinette. Adrien. Dinner. With parents. 

At Christmas. 

And she expected to survive? Unlikely! 

But she really didn’t want him to be alone on Christmas especially with an incident like last time.

That actually followed a similar incident at home...

Regardless, Marinette was tasking herself with giving Adrien the greatest Christmas ever. 

“Marinette, that’s so kind, I-, thank you!” Adrien scooped her up in a hug, “you’re amazing, you know that? I’ll check with Nathalie and text you later.” 

They walked in comfortable silence across the snow-clad sidewalks, the frost-covered poles and passed by dozens of little boys building snowmen. 

A little boy accidentally hit Marinette in the back with a snowball and she spun around to find her offender. Marinette approached him, Adrien close behind as the little boy looked down ashamed. 

Marinette crouched down, tilted his head up and gave him a small smile...

Then she hit him with a snowball lightly. 

The little boy’s demeanour shifted and he lit up with excitement, the entire game resuming when Marinette threw the snow. 

Marinette was stocking up on snowballs when Adrien approached her from behind and hit her square in the back. 

She whipped around and glared at him before smirking, “You wanna go, sunshine?” 

He chuckled, “How about it Mari? You can’t reach me anyways I’m like 6 times your height-“

In Adrien’s attempt to be cocky, Marinette threw a snowball that knocked off his hat and landed in his hair, snow coating it like delicate crystals. 

She giggled, “Never mess with a girl's height.” 

He blinked twice surprised with Marinette’s reaction before he smirked at her and her eyes widened at an expression that suited Adrien yet looked different and familiar. 

....right before he threw another snowball at her. 

It turned into an all-out war with the kids and the duo, hiding behind snow-forts and hitting each other with the snow (Adrien had a good throwing arm but Marinette had the best aim.) They eventually fell in the snow, giggling like maniacs. 

She looked into his eyes and his into hers and they just...smiled. 

He looked so perfect, with his snow-covered hair and a warm smile that sent jolts of electricity and heat through her body. 

“So...how’s Kagami?” Marinette asked and Adrien turned to answer when a loud bellow erupted close to them. 

“Akuma!” 

Before he could reply, an elf looking Akuma with a jet pack and a little hammer rode around pointing green beams at couples. 

“I am Mistlelfie! And I will make people who are in love with each other kiss under the mistletoe.” 

Anyone hit with a green beam had mistletoe pop up above them and if they loved each other they kissed. If not, the Akuma shot them with deadly blue laser beams.

_Love Akumas? Seriously?_

What kind of hammer was the little elf girl working with?

The Akuma shot a beam right at Marinette and Adrien which they both split up and dodged. 

Everywhere near the scene was open and cowering with civilians. Where was she going to transform? 

She looked around and saw an ally a little farther away than she would have liked, and instantly made a beeline for it...only for the laser to smash the road and flip a car over her. 

She winced expecting the car to crash on her any second now when Chat Noir jumped in front of her and split the car in two.

“ _All I want for Christmas..._ is a lack of akumas, please and thank you. Hawkmoth, don’t you know what Christmas break is?” Chat quipped. 

“Chat Noir!” Marinette cried out in both thankfulness and surprise 

“Princess, you should have stayed in your tower!” He gave her a warning tone in a sing-song voice, “what are you doing here?” 

“I was out with my friend Adrien but we got split up, I was going to look for him! Besides kitty cat, this princess likes to get out in the field.” 

“Don’t worry princess, your friend is fine, I got him to safety. And we’ll talk about the running-head-first-into-danger part later. In the meantime, mind if this knight escorts you out?” He quirked a brow flirtatiously before blocking off another attack from the Akuma. 

“By all means.” She grinned flicking his bell. 

He scooped her up princess style was about to lift off when the Akuma gave them a sickening grin, “Oh look at you two! How adorable! Looks like you could use a little Christmas magic~” She said in a singsong voice. 

Just as Chat was about to launch off with Marinette, the Akuma hit Chat Noir and mistletoe sprouted at the top. 

“Perfect hit!” The Akuma cheered, thinking she hit them both and stayed to watch. 

“Marinette-“ Chat warned as he started getting closer and closer as if compelled by an invisible force, “I can’t stop it.” 

She whispered, “But I can. I am so sorry about this.” 

Before he could understand, Marinette grabbed him by the bell and smashed her lips against his. 

He opened his eyes in surprise that this was her plan but eventually, he got into it. 

She kissed him lightly at first, which was so contradictory to the way that she pulled him so urgently. It was soft and perfect and Chat was melting into it. He put her down carefully and she stood on her tiptoes so they could be closer and he had a better vantage point. he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss making it all the more passionate. She let out a squeak in surprise before he used it to explore her mouth. Fireworks were exploding and it just felt so...perfect. 

She melted into it, leaning against him in need of support when they heard the sounds of the Akuma retreating and patting herself on the back. 

Marinette opened her eyes and as soon as the Akuma was out of range, she pushed him away rapidly, a giant blush covering her face. “There, the spell should be broken since only one of us got hit.”

Chat Noir stood there shocked, with as bad of a blush as hers covering his face before he snapped back into action, “R-right!” They looked up and the mistletoe disappeared leaving Chat able to move again, “Now uh-let me get you away from here.” 

“Uhh okay.” She winced. Crimson blushes covered both their faces before he carried Marinette and ran towards a safe street, far from the Akuma. 

He scooped her up once more and before he knew it, they had reached a nice secluded area. 

“M-Marinette, we gotta talk about, um, what happened.” Chat said putting her down then rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, no doubt, no doubt, no doubt,” She said quickly. 

“Are you…quoting Brooklyn 99? Never mind-just, I’ll be at your balcony at 6 pm.” 

She nodded, unable to process anything else. 

With that, he ran back towards the Akuma attack. 

“Marinette, are you okay?” Tikki asked, emerging from her purse. 

She didn’t say anything but watch the spot Chat had been standing on and touched her lips. 

“Earth to Marinette?’ Tikki asked once more. She was answered with silence. 

“Tikki?” Marinette said hesitantly after a few minutes. “The akuma makes people who are _in love_ kiss so…” She looked up at her Kwami, “Why did Chat Noir kiss me?” 


	2. Run Run Rudolph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this chapter is basically reflections and not a lot of fluff until the end but I thought it was necessary to get this out of the way. Also, I love hearing your suggestions and seeing what I can add to the story!
> 
> Without further ado, hot mess kiddos

Adrien didn’t know how to react. He didn’t know how to feel or what to do. He was in a huge panic and his mind was reeling.

Which made fighting this Akuma _that much_ harder. 

_Great, just what I need. Deadly lasers and mistletoe._

The only thought that blared in his head like a siren was Marinette. 

Firstly, Marinette had used a cheesy pick-up line on him. Adrien was Chat Noir, the king of cheesy pick-up lines! Granted, she didn’t know that but Marinette, his classmate, who was kind-of-shy-not-really used a cheesy pick-up line on  _ him _ !

He couldn’t wrap his head around it!

Then this classmate invited him to spend Christmas with her and her family! 

Marinette also picked up on the little things about him like his “model smiles” which he didn’t think she’d noticed. This made him realize that he really didn’t know Marinette as well as he thought. Like he knew she liked fashion, art, baking, video games and she was an inspiring public speaker but what more about her did he know really? Like the personal, important stuff? She’s always been so kind to him and he’s never really appreciated it as much as he should have. 

During the snowball fight, Adrien saw a side to Marinette he’s never seen before. She was playful, confident, entertaining and a little flirty. She defied him when he offered to pay for her with such stubbornness. Hell, she even gave him a nickname!

Adrien would be lying if he hadn’t noticed how beautiful and adorable Marinette looked, lying in the snow, with snowflakes on her long lashes and her red scarf bringing out her blue eyes. Her freckles were more visible from her cheeks that were pink from the cold. That or she was blushing, he didn’t know. Adrien had never been indifferent to Marinette’s beauty and he watched her kindness with the little boy intently. Again, it reminded him of someone and he couldn’t quite pinpoint it. 

And then Marinette asked about Kagami and that threw him into a whirlwind. He and Kagami were incredibly close, but they both realized that he wasn’t completely devoted to her and that he couldn’t completely love her. They were never officially dating either. 

Kagami knew Adrien but, did she know Chat Noir? The goofy, imperfect side behind the facade? Maybe he used it as an excuse but, he couldn’t go through the relationship knowing she loved one side of him. Chat Noir was the real him and to be honest, he wasn’t sure if Kagami knew that side. She was a little disappointed but handled it quite well and appreciated he was honest with her. 

Technically speaking, he broke Marinette’s heart because he loved Ladybug, so wasn’t it the same situation with Kagami?

Actually, Kagami had thought Adrien was in love with Marinette to which he replied with, “No, she’s just a-“ To which she interrupted and replied, “Say it. Say it and I swear Agreste I will punch you in the face.” He had turned red at the time but never thought of it. He was in love with Ladybug, wasn’t he? Isn’t that why his heart didn’t belong to Kagami? 

Naturally, Marinette wouldn’t have known he and Kagami broke things off because, to be honest, neither of them were very public about it. Nino didn’t even know, therefore, Alya didn’t know and neither did Marinette. 

Besides, Marinette loved Luka, didn’t she? That’s why that letter that answered his poem couldn’t be from her? He had never asked about her relationship with Luka either. Wow. 

After the events of Weredad, Adrien knew Marinette’s family members were amazing and fun to be around. He would love to spend Christmas with them.

And then, Marinette kissed him. She kissed Chat and it was driving him insane. Because, she was never hit by the Akuma, yet she kissed him. Was it part of the plan? More importantly, why was  _ he _ going to kiss  _ her _ ? He had been fighting it in case she found a different way out but never had he anticipated she would kiss him the break the spell. Sure it worked but did she kiss him to escape the Akuma or was it because she still liked him after Weredad? He really didn’t understand. And that kiss was absolutely perfect. If she hadn’t meant it, why was it so passionate and there were so many emotions? The crazy thing was, he wanted to kiss her again. 

He’d never even kissed Kagami and all his kisses with Ladybug he didn’t remember. But his kiss with Marinette? That set his skin on fire. 

Speaking of Ladybug….

He really had pushed her away, he supposed. When he was ‘dating’ Kagami, he isolated himself so he wouldn’t fall in love with Ladybug again. Kagami was never a rebound and he didn’t want to treat her like that. So he pushed himself away and to be honest, she isolated herself too. Maybe it was her guardian responsibilities or things in her civilian life but she just didn’t talk to him. 

Regardless, he couldn’t push himself away from Ladybug no matter how hard he tried. His heart was being pulled in so many directions. It only occurred to him today that there was a sweet, amazing, confident and brave girl by his side and he never once admired her in that light. He’d been too busy chasing after people and ruining his love life to ever put effort into becoming close with Marinette. 

So was he in love with Marinette? Is that why he was going to kiss her before she made the first move to trick the Akuma? He had so many unanswered questions. 

Up until this morning, he was 99% sure he loved Ladybug. 

This was what was coursing through his head before he approached the Akuma. 

“Come here kitty cat! Where’s your girlfriend? How did you escape my spell?” Mistlelfie hissed. 

And that was when Chat frowned, “She’s not my girlfriend!”

The Akuma stared him dead in the eyes, cocked an eyebrow and gave him an unimpressed stare, “Excuse me?”

“She’s just a friend.” Chat noir said slowly, wincing from the Akuma’s reaction. 

That was when the Akuma did the strangest thing. “Oh, he dumb- _dumb_. Hawkmoth!” A purple butterfly mask immediately appeared in front of him. “I don’t even need to take his miraculous, he’s suffering from obliviousness. He’s hurting himself! I’m done, man.” 

Hawkmoth and the Akuma fought for a little (mostly Hawkmoth encouraging her to take his miraculous but the Akuma saying it really wasn’t necessary) giving Ladybug enough time to appear on the scene. 

“Hey, kitty.” She appeared with a light blush on her face. 

“Hi, Ladybug.” He didn’t even look at her, choosing to stare at the Akuma instead. 

“What’s, uh, happening?” She asked. 

Chat hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt, “uh well, you see the Akuma hit me and it uh, well, makes people kiss? And now the Akuma is talking about my love life like it’s fan fiction.” 

“What?” Ladybug asked, confused.

“Yeah, I’ll fill you in later.” 

“Ugh fineeee, Hawkmoth don’t get your wings in a knot. They’re dumb as hell. You’ll get your jewels.” 

Hawkmoth did not get his jewels. 

"A little _selfish,_ aren't you today?" Chat taunted the Akuma and she shot a beam at him which he dodged, "Stop trying to destroy my _h_ _elf._ Let's make this snappy Ladybug, I've got places to be and princesses to save." 

Mistlelfie wasn’t relatively difficult to defeat and It didn’t take long for Ladybug and Chat Noir to finally defeat the Akuma and get out of this mistletoe nightmare. They had used both the lucky charm and cataclysm. 

The familiar red ladybugs appeared repairing the damage as the Akuma left the wrench. 

“Pound it.” Ladybug and Chat Noir fist-bumped. 

“Uh, Chat...are y-you okay?” Ladybug asked. “You’ve been off this entire time and I assume it was because of that kiss you m-mentioned?” 

“Hm?” He snapped out of his dazed expression to look at her, “oh yeah I just need to think some things out. And check in on her.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

He looked up at her and started to speak before rephrasing, “Ladybug I-“ he sighed, “this is really hard for me. I really have to figure out if that kiss meant anything because it certainly meant  _ something _ to me. But I don’t know what and it’s driving me insane.” Ladybug froze although he didn’t realize that, “she’s my friend LB, and I’m not going to leave her hanging. I’ll see you bugaboo.” 

With that, Chat took off leaving Ladybug alone. She returned the Akuma victim home (which turned out to be a poor, mistreated, hard-working manager at a department store. Some Karens are horrible during the holidays.) Eventually, Ladybug realized it was getting closer to 6 and she needed time to process everything, even just a little bit. 

“ _ Run run Rudolph, _ ” she murmured. 

* * *

When Adrien landed on his bed and detransformed, Plagg immediately cried out for “Cheeeeeeese!” Without hesitating, Adrien handed Plagg a full wheel of Camembert. 

He quickly swallowed his snack before flying over towards Adrien, who was a crimson colour and was burying his head in his pillow. 

“What’s wrong, kid?” 

“Marinette kissed me.” 

“Yes, I know it was sickening. On the bright side, she’s the daughter of a baker. Free cheese pastries! I’ve always had a good feeling about Marinette.” 

“Plagg I’m so confused. I don’t know who I’m in love with!” 

Plagg sighed, “Listen, Adrien, you’re obliviousness hurts me but that kiss obviously meant something to you.” 

“Yeah because the Akuma makes people that are  _ in love _ kiss! And I can’t help but wonder if Marinette had been hit, would she have kissed me? Is this another Ladybug situation? I’m in love with Ladybug, right?” 

“That’s not what I meant.” He flew up next to him to move him away from his pillow, “I hate mushy, gushy stuff but Adrien, don’t be upset. The Akuma made you realize you’re in love with your princess, so what’s the problem?” 

“The thing is, I know Marinette but I don’t think I’m in love with her! Besides we’ve been through this before with Weredad, back when she loved me. I never thought Chat Noir was her type but I’m starting to realize, maybe I don’t know her as well as I thought but-“

“But...” Plagg encouraged. 

“But that _kiss_. That kiss was something else Plagg, and it felt amazing and perfect and so right. I guess I never thought of Marinette romantically, she’s just always been a good friend. And she has Luka. There’s no way she loves me and she got over it anyway.” 

Plagg’s eye twitched out of disbelief before he flew away, “Aight imma head out now.” 

“Hey, wait Plagg you were giving me good advice!” 

“This is why I love cheese more than people...except maybe Adrien.” He grumbled unintelligibly so Adrien couldn’t understand the compliment. 

He turned around to face Adrien, “Look kid, face it, your princess might love you! So get over yourself, stop Mooning over the kiss you loved and give me one reason why Marinette is ‘just a friend’.” 

Adrien stood there surprised at his kwami’s outburst. 

“That’s...actually a good question.” 

“Of course it is, it’s my idea.” Plagg grinned. 

“Well, I guess I was so focused on Kagami and Ladybug I never really considered it. Kagami was bold and never afraid to share her feelings with me. And Ladybug-she loves me, I’m sure. I don’t know if she’s in love with me but she certainly loves me. And Marinette, well, she and Ladybug would certainly get along. She’s brave, sweet, kind. She’s never afraid to help others. She’s adorable and beautiful.” 

“So what’s the problem?” 

“I don’t think she loves me. I mean, she had a crush on me, sure, but I don’t think she loves Adrien. When Marinette had a crush on me-I mean Chat-she didn’t really know me. She just fell in love with a superhero.” 

“Kid, you’re majorly overthinking this.” 

Adrien sighed and collapsed on his bed once more, “probably. Maybe I should just talk to her?” Adrien checked his watch. It was around 5:30 now. 

Plagg snorted, “No, really? Bring me back a cheese pastry. Camembert preferably.” 

Adrien gave him a soft smile, “Thanks Plagg, I will. Claws out!” 

Chat Noir clambered out his window and vaulted towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery. As he neared it, he saw the little boys from earlier going back to their forts which were being destroyed by older bullies. 

He _did_ have time left before he had to visit Marinette...

It was next to the bakery anyway. Another snowball fight sounded fun. 

* * *

Ladybug landed on her balcony, in a fury of emotions. 

The way Chat talked about the kiss…it left her a hot mess. 

She’s kissed Chat before! Hell, she’s been tangled up with him multiple times! A kiss should have meant nothing. 

_ Ah, but this kiss meant something because he was conscious for this one.  _

Chat Noir was going to kiss her because Akuma's made those who were in love kiss each other. This means Chat Noir was in love with her and that was no lie. His feelings were true. 

She started pacing her balcony. 

“Tikki, what do I do?? I mean, Chat loves Ladybug, right? So why did Chat try to kiss me? Is it because I’m Ladybug?” Her eyes widened, “Have I outed my identity?” 

“Now, Marinette, Chat doesn’t know you’re Ladybug. It could very well be that he’s in love with Marinette too.” She said, calm as ever. 

“But that doesn’t make sense! We’ve been down this road before and he loves Ladybug, not Marinette. And now he’s on his way to talk to me about the kiss! I’m a mess! A bumbling, exhausted, hot mess! I mean, sure he is too but I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng! This is a disaster, a disaster, a disaster!” She whined.

Tikki sighed, “Marinette, was kissing Chat the end of the world?” 

“What no, I’ve kissed him before but-“ 

“Either he doesn’t remember it or you don't. And did you like the kiss?”

“No! Well, maybe? A little. No! I love Adrien.” 

“What is it you love about Adrien?”

“Well, he’s kind and never afraid to help others and really cares about people, he’s genuine and playful. He’s good with kids. And he’s so nice to everyone even if he knows they’re at fault like Lila, Félix or Chloe. He doesn’t have a lot of freedom, but he tries his best to be there for his friends. I love everything about him! 

“And what do you like about Chat? Isn’t he as good as Adrien?”

“Of course he is! Adrien is perfect but Chat is amazing. He’s funny and kind, and I’ve noticed he has the most patience when dealing with people like Lila or even me sometimes. He’s a dork but he’s an incredible person. Besides, my friendship with him will never end, Timetagger proved that. I trust him endlessly and I know he respects every decision I make. He’s my partner and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“What about Oblivio, Marinette. You kissed him then too, how do you think that happened?” 

“I don’t know, that cat probably got lucky!” She rolled her eyes, “Besides, he’s in love with my Ladybug persona not me as Marinette, and he wouldn’t be! It just wouldn’t work.” 

Tikki rubbed her temples, “Why not, Marinette? Why can’t you be in love with Chat Noir?” 

“Because I refuse to let Chat Blanc happen Tikki. ‘Our love did this to the world.’ I’m not letting my partner and best friend suffer, because of me!” Tears started to form in her eyes, “I love him, of course, I do. But I’m not in love with him, and I can’t be. Besides, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t love me or Ladybug.” 

“Marinette, Chat Blanc was a matter of circumstance, that wasn’t your fault.” 

“I don’t want to take that chance.” 

“But do you think, if the reveal went in its own way, it’d be better? You are the new guardian after all. It might be beneficial!” 

Marinette sighed, “maybe? I don’t know Tikki! And I can’t believe I’m letting Chat Noir turn me into this...mess! And for what?!” 

Tikki facepalmed, “Oh guardians, I tried! Plagg, you win this time.” 

Before Marinette could understand what Tikki meant, the sound of giggling pulled her from her thoughts. 

She turned towards the park where she saw Chat Noir standing with the little boys from earlier and some older kids standing next to a fort. 

She saw Chat approach the older kids and put a hand on the one in the center’s shoulder. Chat was obviously talking to them. The one in the center wiped away some tears before giving Chat Noir a giant hug. 

She also watched a little boy creep up on Chat Noir before hitting him with a snowball. Chat whipped around and grinned before picking up a snowball too. It quickly emerged in an all-out war between the two sets of boys and Chat Noir and giggling erupted from the scene. 

Marinette must have been staring because he accidentally made eye contact with her and she waved awkwardly. 

He gave her a lopsided smile before waving back and he crouched down before explaining to the boys he had to go. 

They all gave him hugs, every single one tackling him before he tickled them and they started laughing. 

As Chat approached her with his baton, she heard a little boy cry out, “I can’t wait to tell my mom I had a snowball fight with  _ the _ Chat Noir!” 

She cocked a brow as he landed on her balcony, “I didn’t know you loved snowball fights so much.” 

“I’m a man of mystery  _ purrincess _ , cat’s don’t like water but this cat likes the snow.” 

“Those little boys idolize you, it’s adorable.” 

“Are you calling me adorable?” He waggled his brows moving his mask instead. 

She rolled her eyes, “Don’t get cocky alleycat. I was referring to the snowball fight between the boys you got to make amends with each other” 

He smirked, “exactly how long were you watching me for... _ princess _ .” 

She hadn’t realized how close he’d gotten until they were mere inches apart. She pushed him away by bopping him on the nose, “Don’t flatter yourself. I heard the commotion and wanted to see what was happening. I didn’t know you liked kids so much.” 

“Yeah well, when you grow up in a house like mine, little kids are the actual best.” 

That intrigued Marinette, she didn’t know a lot about his home life. 

“Maybe you should take one of my babysitting jobs,” she snorted. 

“Ah, I’m sure the kids would love to be babysat by the hero Chat Noir!” He joked. 

“I might hold you to that.” She grinned. “Anyways, come on in, I have some pastries in my room.” 

“Pastries as in...” he asked, as she was already halfway through her trapdoor. 

“Oh you know, peppermint macaroons, Christmas cookies-“ 

“Chocolate croissants?” His eyes widened in delight. 

“Oh absolutely, I can’t have the hero of Paris come to the Dupain-Cheng bakery and not have some chocolate croissants.” 

With that she fell through her trap door, giggling at the intense speed Chat followed her at. 

She picked up the plate filled with delicious desserts and handed it to him. 

“Thank you, Marinette. Anyways I think we have to talk about the, Um, elephant in the room.” 

Marinette cringed, “oh. Yeah.  _ That _ .” She gulped and flushed a little, “uh listen, Chat, I’m sorry. I was worried the Akuma wouldn’t leave us alone so you could get back into the fight and come up with a plan. You couldn’t get out of it so I just figured it’d work since it only hit you. I’m really sorry.” 

Chat’s eyes widened, “No, I’m sorry. If I had protected you better and gotten away, I wouldn’t have been hit and you wouldn’t have been put in that position.” 

Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger, “Excuse me? That wasn’t your fault! You got hit trying to protect me. If anything it’s my fault. I should have been more careful when I was sneaking away.” 

Chat raised an eyebrow, “And...?” 

“And what?” She crinkled her nose. 

He threw his hands up to emphasize his point, “and to stop running headfirst into danger! Marinette you could’ve been hurt by that beam!” 

“But I wasn’t.” She said defiantly. And there it was again- that stubborn glint in her eyes that was so incredibly familiar to him. 

“Marinette, I would never forgive myself if someone were to happen to you. Do you understand that?” He had walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. 

She hadn’t realized how hard it was for her to look up at him, he really was so much taller than her. 

She looked down, “Yeah, okay. I get it.” 

“Then no more running into danger, okay?” 

She pursed her lips, if only he knew she was the one jumping into danger next to him every day. He might actually have a heart attack. 

She hummed in response. 

“Good.” He looked away, “now back to the conversation at hand. That kiss.” 

“Right that kiss.” She repeated. 

“Well, uh, it was amazing.” 

“Oh. Uh, thank you?” 

“And it certainly meant something to me, because you’re a really good friend Marinette. I’m happy to consider you as one.” 

“I agree.” 

“you’re a really nice girl but as you know already, I’m in love with Ladybug. I think at least? And I know you only kissed me to break the spell and so um, even though the Akuma makes people who are in love kiss.” He added quickly, “I mean, l don’t think you love me, especially after Weredad.” 

“right! The Akuma is probably insane.” 

“Yeah for sure. And it’s not like the Akuma told the truth right? It probably lied.” 

“Yeah, probably. Do all Akumas lie?” 

“Well, I don’t know. Except for Volpina, I don’t think so.” 

“Suited Lila perfectly,” Marinette muttered, but Chat picked it up with his super hearing. 

“How did you know Lila was Volpina?” Chat looked to her with a familiar calculating but warm look. 

“I-uh-checked the news! Yeah.” 

“Oh, that makes sense. Why do you dislike Lika so much?” 

“Well, for starters, she lies to everyone and they think it’s true. she threatened me in the bathroom for trying to expose her lies to the class and the boy I love.” 

Marinette immediately clamped her hands over her mouth after she realized what she said. 

“You love someone?” Chat looked to her confused before furrowing his brows in anger, “And she did what?!” 

“I know right! It pissed me off. And the boy I love knows she’s lying but he’s so hopeful and too nice to say anything and told me to take the high road, even though she practically harasses him! She got me expelled too! Granted, she lied to get me back in but-“

That’s funny, Adrien told Marinette to take the high road with Lila-

Oh. 

Wait. 

That means- 

“Marinette?” 

“Huh? What Chat?” 

“Is the boy you love Adrien Agreste?” He said urgently.

“What, no! Of course not! What makes you think that?” 

“You have pictures of him all over your room.” 

She winced before poking a finger at his chest, “Okay, Chat I swear if you say anything I swear I will track your tail down and kill you myself.” She sighed, “Yes, I do love Adrien Agreste.” 

That Marinette loved Adrien. 

And when he asked her about it during Troublemaker, she gave him an excuse!

Then, why was he in love with Marinette? What does that mean? Wasn’t he in love with Ladybug? 

He’d thought he’d been in love with Ladybug.

“Do you have a thing for celebrities princess?” Chat tried, pulling himself together but immediately regretted his choice of words. “After all, Adrien Agreste is a famous model and I’m a superhero. Looks like you have a type.” 

Marinette whipped around on him and gave him a look of pure fury, “You’re incorrigible! Listen, I don’t love Adrien because he’s a model, I love him because he’s kind and always puts others in front of him. He’s patient and loving and he’s selfless. He’s generous and handsome. And he doesn’t have a lot of freedom with his overprotective father and busy schedule but when he does, he’s always trying to make other people happy.” 

Wow. He never knew Marinette thought so...highly of him. 

“So you do have a type because I’m all those things too.” 

“Uh-huh, sure kitty cat. I’m regretting my one-time confession.” 

“Princess, you wound me!” 

“Good. You deserve it.” 

“You know Marinette, you should tell him.” 

“Tell who?” 

“Tell Adrien. About your crush. And tell him about Lila too, I’m sure if he knew about her threatening you he’d take action.” 

“Chat are you crazy?? I can’t even string sentences around him, do you really expect me to say ‘hey hot stuff, I just wanted to say I’m in love with you and I think you’re amazing so let’s go to the movies together.’” 

“Hot stuff?” He smirked. 

He was having a field day with this. 

Marinette blushed, “shut up, I’m telling you this in confidence.” 

He chuckled in response. 

They spent an hour playing video games, talking and eating before he had to leave for an early photo shoot the next day. 

Adrien realized that maybe, he should get to know Marinette because loving her might not be such a bad idea. And he knew for a fact that kissing her was certainly something worthwhile. 

Maybe then he could pick between the two girls driving him crazy. 

This Christmas Season was going to keep on giving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo I hope you enjoyed this for far! I have some fluffy Adrienette plans and I love the idea of Chat finding out about Marinette's crush and not thinking of it as a bad thing. As always, thank you for reading and I live for your comments guys :)
> 
> someone beta read these please, my OCD cannot.


	3. Last Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all! This chapter is pure fluff and self-indulgence because the last chapter sucked and I know that, it had been a very rough week and I just wanted to get a chapter out. Hopefully, this makes up for it. 
> 
> I lied, this fic will not be done by Christmas but uh, keep the feeling going? The chapters are fairly long though.
> 
> Hehe, do you guys see the trend in chapter names?

“Nathalie,” Adrien said, as he entered the Agreste mansion. “I have a favour to ask.” 

Oh my. Adrien ever hardly asked for favours from Nathalie. This must be serious. 

She schooled her curiosity, “What is it, Adrien?” 

“Since Father is going to be out of town this Christmas, my friend Marinette invited me to spend Christmas with her. I was wondering if I could go?” 

“I’ll have to check with your father Adrien but I don’t think he’s going to allow this.” 

He looked so disappointed and so sad. Nathalie’s heart broke as she remembered the incident from last year. 

Maybe he would be better supervised....and happier too. 

She sighed, “I’ll see what I can do.” 

Adrien lit up, hope bubbling in his chest, “Really? Thank you, Nathalie! In that case, could my bodyguard escort me for some Christmas shopping?” 

She nodded in response, and Adrien excitedly ran out the front doors. 

She wondered what could be on that boy’s mind. 

* * *

Adrien was excited but conflicted. 

He was happy things with Marinette hadn’t been awkward. He was a little surprised with himself when he encouraged Marinette to confess to him. The words came tumbling out from his mouth before he knew it and to be quite honest It didn’t bother him. 

What surprised him even more, was the fact that Marinette was in love with him! She made so many excuses when people called it out but it suddenly made so much sense! He was ashamed it took a kiss, an accidental confession and a superhero identity to put the pieces together. 

_Buckle up, I’m in for an emotional rollercoaster._

He loves Ladybug but she rejects him all the time. Maybe it was time to move on...

Honestly, Marinette was an amazing friend. Even if he still carried a torch for Ladybug, Marinette truly is amazing and she cares for him a whole bunch. It’s not like she loves his image, she loves him, which he can’t say about the majority of people. 

But Adrien was determined to get to know the real Marinette before he decided to pursue her. It wouldn’t be fair if he just loves her because she loves him. He wasn’t planning on rejecting her either. Hopefully, she’d wait long enough for him to understand his emotions because there certainly were feelings for Marinette, he just had to sort through them. 

He liked to consider Chat Noir the real version of Adrien, and he knew Marinette already had a crush on him. 

Maybe that was why the Akuma said he was in love with Marinette, it could very possibly be true. 

But he wanted to find that out for himself. 

Maybe it was the hopeless romantic in him, but he wanted to be kicked in the face with love as corny and intense as it sounds. 

That was why he was walking through the mall. He had a Christmas budget and intended on finding gifts for his friends. 

He quickly walked into the tech store to find the newest and best pair of headphones he could find for Nino. For Alya, he got her a ladybug themed portable charger since she was always in the face of danger anyways. 

He paused when he went shopping for Marinette. She had an eye for fashion and art. He would take something from his photoshoot but would probably be reprimanded for it. He searched and found the cutest red beret he has ever seen. Red would be such a beautiful colour on Marinette, and except for her infinity scarf, he’s never actually seen her wear it. It would make her freckles and bluebell eyes pop out. 

Next to said beret, he found the perfect hoodie. It was sky blue with the words “the luckiest” written across. He did always carry her lucky charm around with him, so he figured it would have the most sentiment. 

“Perfect,” he murmured, before heading home to prepare the presents. 

There was only one more person he had to shop for...

He didn’t know what to get for Ladybug. 

He barely knew anything about her life and interests. He definitely wouldn’t get her something punny, or else she would probably punch him in the side. It would be hilarious but not worth the pain. She was his partner and he had to get her a present, there was no doubt about it. He checked store after store and eventually sighed as he started to exit the mall. 

That was a green sparkle caught his eye. 

He was standing in front of the jewellery store. In the display window, there lay two beautiful silver rings. They were stackable, and one was a black gem-studded cat with emerald gems instead of eyes. There was a huge gap in the middle of the cat. The second ring was a Red and black encrusted heart, set to resemble a Ladybug. It was part of the Ladybug and Chat Noir themed collection, perks of saving Paris a million times. 

Put together they were _perfect_. 

A little pricy, but nothing his Christmas budget couldn’t handle. Being the son of Gabriel Agreste has its perks...sometimes. He quickly paid and exited the mall. 

Then he got a call from Nathalie, “Adrien, I checked with your father. You may spend Christmas at your friend's house, granted you call every two hours on the dot. Your bodyguard will escort you.” 

“Oh my gosh, thank you, Nathalie! I can’t believe-, thank you!” 

Perhaps his father cared for him more than he thought...

Adrien went home that evening feeling lighter than ever. This Christmas was going to be amazing. 

* * *

Marinette was beaming. Her conversation with Chat Noir had gone great, and soon they would forget about the kiss. 

Which honestly, was a little bit of a shame since it really had been amazing. he was very apologetic when he talked to her about the kiss and she respected that. He was a gentleman. He loved Ladybug, his emotions for Ladybug were real and honestly, it was rather flattering. She knew he was nothing but loyal. 

Even if the Akuma said he was in love with Marinette, she knew he wouldn't just turn off his emotions for Ladybug.

Sure, she would consider Chat as a romantic partner but she was about to spend Christmas with the love of her life, Adrien. And unless Adrien decides to become a jerk, it would be very difficult for her to get over him. 

Honestly, when Chat distanced himself for whatever reason she really did miss him. Puns and all. Of course, she would never admit this to him but she really did think his puns were funny. 

Chat was a great friend and he was in love with her. She felt bad rejecting him, but she knew one day someone would love him the way he deserved to be loved. 

Marinette’s mood only got happy when she received a text from Adrien. 

**Adrien** : Hey, Marinette! I don’t know if you’re busy today but I have some free time and our walk was interrupted yesterday. Would you like to hang out? 

Marinette squealed and Tikki ran up to her chosen, “Marinette? What’s wrong?” 

“Adrien asked to hang out with me!” 

“Oh, that’s wonderful Marinette. Now answer him!” Tikki smiled, supportive as ever. 

She quickly typed out a response. 

**Marinette** : Sure! We have our gift exchange with Alya and Nino today, so would you like to hang out afterwards? 

**Adrien** : Sounds perfect. I’ll see you then :)

**Marinette** : Can’t wait. 

“Speaking of gift exchange,” Tikki said after peeking over Marinette’s shoulder to read her texts, “you should be getting ready for school.” 

Marinette turned to the corner where the Christmas gifts she had been working on lay finished and wrapped beautifully, with glossy wrapping paper and a bow sitting perfectly on top. 

For Nino, she had gotten him a new speaker with a vinyl sticker that read "DJ Nino Lahiffe" with little headphones. For Alya, she had made her a custom made Ladybug hoodie with the words “The OG Ladyblogger” written across in calligraphy. 

She knew custom-made gifts were more thoughtful which is why she added a little turtle and fox charm. She knew that they were “fans” of each superhero. Wink wink. 

Technically, that news was released to Hawkmoth, not the public. 

Then there was Adrien’s. She had spent hours upon hours brainstorming ideas and nitpicking each and every single detail until it was perfect. In her hands lay a soft, blue hat and gloves and an even softer pine green hoodie. It was sleek and fitted, but still soft and lined so he wouldn’t get cold. Due to his eye colour, she knew the pine green and the blue would complement his features. 

They were soft and the perfect material, perfect stitching and perfect size. She had planned everything out to the tee and was actually proud of her work. She packed some chocolates and pastries. It was as amazing as she had wanted it to be. 

On her desk, Chat’s present was neatly folded. ironically, after hanging out with him due to the mistletoe kiss sparked the perfect gift idea. 

She was taking a page out of his book this time when she made him a black hoodie with the words “ _All the jingle ladies, all the jingle ladies_ ” written across in red and green calligraphy. There was a little black cat with a Santa hat on it, and best of all the hoodie had a bell. Chat struck her as a Beyoncé fan. 

She just needed one more thing for him...

Marinette kissed her parents goodbye before running towards the school, putting her presents in her bag. 

She anxiously made it through the school day. As soon as their classes were finished, Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien made their way to a small cafe. 

“Merry Christmas Alya and Nino!” She handed them their gifts, Nino gingerly pulling out the speaker before exclaiming, “Dude! This speaker is state of the art!” Alya was delighted with her Ladybug hoodie, squealing and saying “I will wear this with pride,” immediately putting it on. “Thank you girl, this is amazing!” 

“There’s more~,” Marinette said in a sing-song voice. Nino and Alya pulled out the charms before looking up at Marinette in alarm. 

She just shrugged, “you two seemed like such huge fans of Rena Rouge and Carapace, I thought it’d be cute.” 

Marinette chuckled to herself mentally, it was a little more complicated than that. 

They both gave her a visible sigh of relief before she turned to Adrien and handed him his present. 

“Merry Christmas Adrien.” 

“Merry Christmas Marinette.” He said softly before they exchanged their gifts. 

Marinette pulled out the beret and the hoodie before her eyes widened. She looked up at Adrien and he explained, “I carry your lucky charm with me all the time and I thought a luck-related hoodie would be cute! I really think the red and the sky blue will look beautiful on you.” He grinned, saying it like it was nothing.

She blushed prettily before smiling, “A-Adrien, thank you so much! This is too much, it’s all amazing! I love the colours and I was looking for a classy winter hat, it’s perfect.” She looked up at him, finally taking her eyes off his present to make eye contact with him. “Thank you.” She said earnestly. 

Adrien could feel himself turning a little red before he carefully unwrapped her present, “actually, I think we’re going to be matching.” She said as he pulled out a very incredible, green hoodie. 

It looked like one of those Nike hoodies but better and Marinette style, so it was fitted but loose and stylish. He examined the material, his jaw-dropping as he felt the fuzz inside. 

How on earth did she craft this? And for him? He was very, very lucky. 

He then reached in and pulled out the even softer and warm, blue hat and gloves. The shade was awfully familiar but he was too busy staring in awe at the gifts. 

She even packed his favourite bakery treats! 

“Marinette, did you make all this?” He said slowly. 

“Y-yes.” She said, twiddling her fingers together, “do you, uh, like it?” 

“Mari,” he said breathlessly, “This is amazing! I can’t even- just- wow!” He scooped her up in a hug and all he heard was a giant squeak from her. He buried his head in her hair, sniffing in her sweet cinnamon and rose scent before he whispered, “Thank you. For everything.” She hugged him back and smiled, “Of course Adrien. I just want you to be happy.” 

He only hugged her tighter in response. 

They stood that way for a few seconds (while Alya and Nino took all the pictures they could possibly need) before they eventually pulled apart. 

“My gift seems lame compared to yours, how can I make it up to y-“ He looked down. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Uh oh,” Nino murmured. 

“Here she goes,” Alya said pulling out her phone to film the exchange. 

“Listen here, Adrien Agreste.” Marinette tilted his head up to look her in the eyes. He was surprised by the pure fury written across her face. She sounded angry but her words betrayed her. “This gift is quite literally one of the best things I have ever received. It is thoughtful and sweet and I honestly appreciate it. The fact that you bought it because you thought of me is worth more than I can describe. Thank you.” 

Adrien really hoped he wasn’t as red as he felt and muttered out a meek, “you’re welcome.” he then turned to Alya and Nino to give them their presents and hide his blush. In return, the couple handed Mari and Adrien the same. 

Adrien received new basketball shoes and he explained, “Dude, you kill on the court. I can’t let my best bro kick butt without the drip.” From Alya, she made him a virtual scrapbook that summarized all their adventures together, as well as a Ladybug phone case (she heard he was a fan, which made Marinette blush.)

For Marinette, Nino made her a playlist of all her favourite songs as well as a new sketchbook for her designs and Alya had bought her a selection of winter fabrics and materials she had shown Alya and had been super excited about a few days prior. 

Before they knew it, they parted ways. Alya and Nino had other commitments (although Marinette was 90% sure they were trying to leave her with Adrien.) 

“Well, then Mari, shall we walk?” Adrien grinned. 

“We shall. I love the holidays.” She sighed, as they walked in sync. 

“I do too. It used to be my mom’s favourite holiday.” 

Marinette looked up at him in concern, “Hey sunshine it’s going to be okay. I promise this Christmas is going to be the best one yet.” 

“Thanks, Mari.” His eyes lit up with excitement, “by the way, Nathalie is letting me spend Christmas at your place!” 

“No way! That’s awesome.” she giggled. 

_Wow, she is adorable._

“I’m so hyped!” 

“I’m so glad you’re excited.” 

They stood in comfortable silence before Marinette remembered something, “Hey, I heard there were Christmas kiosks nearby. I have one more person I need to finish shopping for.” 

“Oh, Luka?” 

She shook her head “No, I have something for him already. What about Kagami?” 

He shrugged, “I have something in mind.” 

“That makes sense considering she’s your girlfriend and all-“ 

Adrien frowned, “Kagami isn’t my girlfriend.” 

“Wait, what?” Marinette looked up at him in shock. 

He shook his head “we never dated and stayed as friends. We thought it was better that way.” 

“Oh, that makes sense. I’m really sorry things didn’t work out.” When he looked to Marinette, she earnestly meant it-she truly was sorry that her friends didn’t work together, even if she was in love with him. It was admirable, how she valued her friendship with Kagami over anything else, even if it hurt her. 

_I just want you to be happy_. Her words replayed in his head like a gong. 

“That’s very sweet of you. I know you and Kagami are friends.” 

Marinette hummed in response, “We’re pretty close, she’s nice to be around. She just needs more freedom.” 

“Yeah. What about you and Luka? Honestly, I thought you were dating him.” 

Marinette gave him a far-off smile as she sighed, causing an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of Adrien’s stomach. “Luka is very sweet but I just wasn’t in love with him. I never was. I couldn’t lead him on, it wouldn’t be fair. He’s a very nice and easy-going guy but, it just wouldn't work. Actually...” 

Marinette’s eyes lit up as an idea sparked in her head, “Luka and Kagami would be an amazing match! He’s chill, bold, sweet and patient. He’s all about freedom but he knows his place. Kagami is also bold and sweet but she comes off as tough even though she's soft. You know what they say, opposites attract. They’d be perfect together!”

Adrien nodded his head, very able to picture Luka and Kagami together, “I can see it. That’s a great idea, Mari! We can’t force anything though.” 

Marinette nodded in agreement, “of course not, but we can introduce them to each other, secretly ship it and see how it plays from there.” 

Adrien chuckled, “Ship it?” 

“Of course, I have ships for everyone.” 

“Everyone?” He smirked, leaning into her space, “who do you ship me with Mari?” 

She blushed before booping him on the nose, pushing him back while awkwardly chuckling, “I’ve never really thought about shipping you with someone! Anyways-“ she changed the subject, Adrien wearing a smug grin at her reaction, “I’m seeing Kagami next week anyway, so it’s the perfect time for me to give her his contact info.” 

“This is all very sweet of you Marinette.” 

She shoved his side lightly, “Oh come on, it’s a team effort.”

“We’re a team now?” 

“Are we not?” Marinette cocked a brow. 

“Fair enough.” 

They were interrupted by flashing green lights signalling they’d reached the street market. 

“It’s a little chilly, how about some hot cocoa?” Adrien offered. 

“That sounds great-“ then realization hit and Marinette furrowed her brows, “don’t you dare attempt to pay for me.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He blinked innocently before pointing into the distance. “Wait Mari...is that...Jagged Stone?” 

As Marinette whipped around, Adrien quickly ordered two hot chocolates. He had _just_ paid when Marinette stalked up towards him, poking a finger in his chest. That familiar stubborn and hard glint returned. “That was low, Agreste. Low. I can’t believe I fell for that! I’m paying you back.” 

She reached into her pockets to pull out her wallet he assumed. Before she could try, he held her wrist, “No. You made me an incredible present, invited me to spend the best holiday of the year with you and have been nothing but kind to me. It’s the least I can do.” 

Marinette blushed, before eventually relenting and muttering something about how she’d eventually pay him back. 

They passed by a Ladybug and Cat Noir themed kiosk. 

Perfect, Marinette could finish her gift for Chat! 

She frowned when she noticed the ratio of hero merchandise. 

“Wow, there’s a lot of Ladybug merch.” 

Marinette threw her hands up in anger, “I know! There’s barely anything Chat Noir themed!”

“Well, I mean, Ladybug kind of carries the team.” He rubbed his neck nervously. 

“Are you kidding? Chat Noir does so much. Don’t get me wrong, I’m a huge Ladybug fan but Chat Noir is so underrated. He constantly throws himself in front of Ladybug to protect her, she’s watched him die just so she could defeat the Akuma! She can’t do half of what she does without Chat Noir and it’s about time people appreciated him. He’s always comforting the Akuma victims and sure he can be an idiot and he’s goofy, but he’s super patient with Ladybug.” 

Adrien stood there in awe, close to tears. Sure, that kiss was something else but this was different. He never understood how much Marinette appreciated Chat Noir, even as a friend.

_But_ , she did just go on a full-on rant about how important he was so... 

He smirked, “how do you know so much about him Marinette? I didn’t know you were such a huge Chat Noir fan.” 

She jumped out of her skin when she realized she said too much, “Uhhh, I’m just super observant. And I know everything because of Alya so...anyways, look over here, I found the perfect present.” 

If he noticed the sudden change in the topic he ignored it, as he followed her finger. She pointed to a red and black spotted t-shirt entitled with the words “ _Meowy Christmas!”_ And then she carefully handled a little bell bracelet. “Oh yeah, he’ll love this.” 

“He’ll like a bell?” Adrien raised a brow. 

“Nope, that’s for me. He’s a huge superhero fan though. He also loves puns.” 

“Sounds like my type of guy,” Adrien muttered. That feeling in the pit of his stomach returned with rage. He elected to ignore it, choosing to bury down the feeling for Marinette's sake. “What size are you looking for, I’ll help you.”

“Medium,” Marinette said trying to find the size from the stack of shirts, “He’s a tall and...built kind of guy.” 

They grabbed the items before getting ready to pay. 

They waited by the cashier for the absent worker. As soon as the worker came from behind the stand, he looked Marinette over thoroughly and cracked a cocky grin, “Hey. The name is Rémy. Can I help you, miss...?” 

He had dark, black hair and blue eyes. He was a little shorter than Adrien but had an attitude that she didn’t particularly like. Marinette cocked a brow but swallowed the unsettling feeling this guy gave her. 

“Oh, Marinette.” She replied politely. 

“Marinette. Is there anything you and your boyfriend would like to buy?” 

Adrien and Marinette flinched. 

“He’s not-“ 

“She’s not-“

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding-“

“We’re not dating-“

"He's-"

"She's-"

“Just a friend.” They both looked away, unable to meet each other’s eyes. 

She handed him the items quickly and he scanned them. 

“Well, in that case,” he handed her the bag with her items and she paid, “thank you for your business, Marinette. You should call me some time, a girl as hot as yourself would do well with someone like me.” 

Adrien and Marinette both gaped, “Excuse me?” She said appalled. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, here’s my number.” He scrawled something on a piece of paper and held it in his palm before her. 

“Listen, I don’t think-“ she tried but he interrupted her by putting his hand up to shush her.

He stared at her this time, never meeting her gaze before trying to look at her from behind, “Mmmm, yes I do stand by it. You are indeed hot. Actually, why don’t we get out of here.” He stared Adrien dead in the eyes, “I’m sure your _friend_ won’t mind.” 

The emotion Adrien had been pressing down all evening finally resurfaced, bubbling up like hot lava. It was a horrible feeling. 

Wait, was this... _jealousy_? Why was he jealous of Rémy? 

“No,” Marinette said concisely, obviously holding herself back. Could this guy not take a hint? 

“Baby, what do you mean. I am everything. And you girl, you are everything a guy like me deserves.” 

Marinette only gaped some more. 

“Well, babe?” He said, swinging the card in her face. 

“Who the hell do you think you are? There is so much more to Mari then-“ Adrien said, gritting his teeth and stepping forward. He didn’t get far when Marinette held his wrist, holding him back. He looked confused before attempting to assure her, “Marinette, I can handle this-“

She interrupted him instead, her voice very quiet and soft, “Adrien, don’t. I got this.” 

_I wish I had popcorn,_ he thought.

Marinette stalked up to him, “Listen, Rémy, right?” 

“Like the rat.” Adrien quipped, “except you’re from the sewers and have zero cooking talent.” 

“Yes, _that_ , and I don’t know who the hell you think you are but what part of ‘no’ do you not understand! I have never seen such a jerk that has no respect for a woman in my entire life! Just because of the way I look or whatever, means you get to keep on calling me hot or anything and expect me to _melt_ into your arms. It’s the personality that matters, stupid! I am not you’re property! So no, I will not be taking your number.” Rémy looked appalled. 

Adrien, who wore a matching shell-shocked expression, had never seen something so...incredible! The way she fought back and defended herself, she truly was an everyday Ladybug. He’d never seen anything so amazing before in his life! 

The only person that rivalled her power was Ladybug herself. 

“Come on Adrien, let’s get out of here.” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him by the hand. He eventually came too and stuck his tongue out at Rémy with a wicked grin on his face as he waved goodbye. 

She had stomped away, dragging him by the arm for a little before he said “Marinette? Marinette?” 

She continued to ignore him before he raised his voice a little to get her attention, “Marinette!” 

“Oh!” She quickly retracted her hand, much to Adrien’s dismay, “Sorry Adrien I-“ 

“No, don’t be sorry. Are _you_ okay?” 

“Yeah I’m-“ he raised an eyebrow at her because he knew she was lying. She relented, “no, I’m not fine. I hate situations like these. I hate the way he treated you too. I know not all people are like him but, people can be such jerks! It’s just really uncomfortable.” 

“D-does this happen often?” 

“Well, thankfully not as often as other people. Never as bad at this though. I was wearing a dress jacket, and he still managed to make comments! It’s unbelievable, I hate people that don’t respect others. They don’t even care about the person themself! It’s what’s on the inside that matters. Honestly, it just makes me feel very...unsafe? I think it would have been worse if you hadn’t been there.” 

She had started tearing up the tiniest bit before he stopped and wrapped her in a hug. He murmured into her hair, “don’t worry Mari. I’ll always be here to protect you.” She hummed in response before Adrien smiled into her hair, “Plus, I think if I hadn’t been there you might have punched the guy in the face.” 

She laughed through her tears, “thank you, Adrien, and yes, probably.” 

They dropped the subject before they eventually reached the park of the little boys’ and their snowball fight. 

They sat down and just talked. They talked about everything, their hopes, their dreams, their favourite things. They really got to know one another.

“What if we went ice skating?” Marinette suggested. 

“That sounds lovely.” 

They quickly went to the ice rink. Marinette was surprisingly graceful on the ice. He hadn’t focused on it the last time they went. 

Adrien and Marinette skated side by side laughing and gliding. 

She started to pick up the pace and get comfortable, moving around the ice and trying to switch between forward and backward quickly. Adrien laughed, “Wow Mari, I didn’t know you weren’t clumsy on the ice.” 

She spun around to face him and stuck out her tongue, “Can it sunshine.” She jabbed his chest with her finger. Apparently, she jabbed him too hard, that or his balance on the ice wasn’t good because Adrien slipped on the ice, bringing Marinette down with him. 

Perhaps Adrien did it on purpose consciously because Marinette’s hands were pressed to Adrien’s ~ _ahem_ ~ firm chest and he was holding her by the waist. 

She quickly scrambled off of him, both tomato red before she got up, squatted, and reached out a hand to help him, “Looks like you’re the clumsy one now, sunshine.” 

Her laugh was just so adorable. And the way her cheeks turned red and her freckles lit up, made her all the more beautiful. And the way this gorgeous girl wasn’t afraid to go off on jerks, stand up for herself and never hesitated to stand up for her fellow classmates and defend them. 

Like with Mistlelfie, she had been trying to protect the crowds of people. Or with Chloe, when even though she hated her, Marinette threw a party to celebrate Queen Bee. It was the little things she did too, like going over the top with a present or paying attention to the little details other people missed. 

The way she looked crouching down, with her hand ready to help him up and her adorable, beautiful giggle. 

Her presence was comforting. 

She really was pretty, smart, brave, fierce, talented, funny and so much more. 

That was when it hit him like a _truck._

It honestly shouldn’t have taken him this long to realize that for a while, even before that kiss, even before her semi-legit confession...

That he was in love with _Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

Oh my gosh, he was _in love_ with Marinette Dupain-Cheng!!

It was embarrassing that Kagami had figured it out before him and that it took so long for him to realize that! It was even more embarrassing that he called her his “just a friend” so often. 

_Yeah, just a friend my butt._

_Oh,_ he could hear Plagg cackling at this series of events right now. 

All the pieces finally made sense and he realized, maybe he really has liked her for a long time. Adrien had just been too focused on Ladybug to see that. Did he still love Ladybug? All the signs were leading him to Marinette...

He felt his cheeks heat up for a newly known reason before he gladly took her hand and they finished their time at the ice rink. 

Unfortunately, Adrien’s bodyguard was outside waiting for him. Their time had come to an end. 

“Well, tomorrow is our last day of school. After that, I’m all yours for Christmas plans Mari.” 

She giggled, “I can’t wait sunshine.”

She waved goodbye to the boy who’s troubled emotions were unknown to her. 

Adrien had a lot to think about and not enough time, he had a patrol with Ladybug soon. 

_Last Christmas_ was nothing compared to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, Rémy's a jerk and if you look closely you'll understand what issue I was getting at. I just wanted jealous Adrien but Mari to step up and save yourself. 
> 
> I kind of wanted to clean up their emotions from the last chapter. 
> 
> The presents were fun to pick


	4. It's Beginning to Look a lot like Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! Again, this fic is pure self-indulgence and I couldn't help but throw in a little Lila salt since I hate her so much. There's a little bit of angst in this chapter but it's mostly fluff ;) And let's just pretend that Christmas isn't over and that the spirit lives on.
> 
> Without further ado, the beginning of drama because there are no good fics without drama :)

Ladybug swung through the rooftops, the wind sweeping through her face. 

Going on patrol during Christmas was probably the best time of the year since Ladybug gets the best view of all the lights and decorations. It was truly magical. 

However, she was on a mission this evening and swung towards her and Chat’s patrol spot. 

It was a ledge on the Eiffel Tower, and after a while, the locals deemed it _their spot_. 

Punctual as ever, Chat was waiting for her with a gift bag in hand. Ladybug’s present was wrapped and ready to go. 

“Hello, Chat.” 

“Hi, Bugaboo.” 

“Before we exchange presents I would like to offer you dessert.” 

“Oh my lady, you know me so well.” He grinned. “Actually, I have some for you as well.” 

“Thank you Chat.” 

Ladybug pulled out a thermos with hot chocolate and a bag of pastries from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. 

“No, thank you.” Chat said, regarding the bakery logo on the food, “The Dupain-Cheng bakery? Good taste. They’re the best bakery in Paris.” Chat answered, his thoughts drifting to Marinette. 

“Oh, I agree.” 

"They're chocolate croissants are the best." Chat moaned, taking another huge bite into it. 

Ladybug giggled, "I prefer their macarons the most." 

They snacked and made small talk before they finished their desserts. 

“Me first,” Chat exclaimed, pulling out a little box from the gift bag. If that silly cat spent a fortune on her present, she would kill him. 

She carefully unwrapped it and saw it was a ring box. She raised a brow, “Chat if you’re planning on proposing-“ 

“No, no.” He chuckled. "Not yet, at least." He winked.

She rolled her eyes before opening the ring box to reveal two very beautiful rings and she gasped, “Oh my gosh, Chat, this is amazing and they’re us! and they’re beautiful! I-, just-, wow!” She exclaimed.

“I can’t except this, it’s too expensive-“ She started before he put his hands on her shoulders, “Are you kidding? This the least I could do. Please, keep it.” 

She sighed, “Really Chat, thank you,” before giving him a hug. 

He melted into it, breathing in her familiar cinnamon and rose scent before she held it once more. 

Ladybug handed her wrapped present to Chat. 

“Merry Christmas kitty.” 

He opened the gift box and squealed in delight when he found an adorable hoodie. “How did you know I was a Beyoncé fan!” 

“You seem like the type,” she joked. 

“And it’s a pun. And a bell. I love it! I’m getting spoiled this Christmas.”

“I’m glad you like it.” She beamed. 

Underneath the second layer of wrapping paper lay a red and black spotted t-shirt with the words “Meowy Christmas.” 

Chat held the shirt up in his hands, furrowing his brows and blinking, “A Christmas cat pun but Ladybug...where’d you get this?” 

“I found it at a kiosk with my friend. Did you know that they barely had any Chat Noir merch? That’s so unfair! You probably save Paris more than I do!” 

He chuckled lightly, “that’s very sweet of you my lady. I disagree with you of course, since you’re the only one that can purify akumas and restore everything.” 

“Yeah, but you’re the only reason I can break the akumatized object! We’re not discussing this, you deserve just as much appreciation as I receive, if not more.” 

“Thanks, bugaboo, I didn’t know you appreciated me that much.” He grinned. 

“Yeah, yeah, well your puns are stupid but I like you otherwise.” 

They ended up stargazing for a little. 

"You know, Christmas used to suck for me for a little while. And then I met my friends and I met you. I think that's the reason Christmas is better this year." 

"I promise Chat, you can always count on me." Ladybug replied, concerned. 

It was rare that Ladybug got to see the sensitive side of Chat. She appreciated it though. She knew his home life wasn't great and that's why-especially on Christmas- she tried her best to be extra nice to him so he knows he's not alone and someone does care.

Sometimes, Ladybug cursed the fact that they had to keep their identities a secret. If she knew who he was, she would make sure he had a marvellous Christmas. Now that she was the new guardian, maybe she would lift that rule. 

“I know I can," He said, giving her a very cute soft smile, "Can I get a hug, my lady?” 

“Of course.”

They moved closer to each other and basked in each other’s company. 

"You know, I'm only going to admit this because it's Christmas, but you're one of my best friends you know that?" Ladybug said, lifting his chin down to face her, "So please, don't think you're less than me. You're my partner." 

"Same here. Don't ever think less of yourself? Okay, bugaboo? You and me against the world, remember?"

"Always." She said smiling. Eventually, they had to call it a night and went their separate ways. 

When Chat Noir made his way back to the Agreste mansion something about the gift exchange was tugging at the back of his mind. 

He ignored it and decided he needed to sleep, tomorrow was his last day of school and then he could overthink all he wants. 

"Goodnight Plagg." 

"Goodnight..." Plagg replied before whispering to himself, "my idiot, oblivious owner that I actually care about but I'm stuck listening to all his girl rants." (Naturally, Adrien didn't hear this part since he was already sleeping.)

* * *

Adrien was up bright and early the next morning. 

Christmas with Marinette was the one thing playing on repeat in his head. He was so excited to spend time with her. 

He checked the weather today, and it was rather chilly. He bundled up, wearing Marinette’s hat and gloves and his father’s scarf. 

It was only then that he realized, the scarf, the hat and the gloves were all the same colour and material. 

Now being the son of a famous fashion designer, he knew that sets of handmade items come from the same piece of fabric so they can match. 

So that meant- 

He carefully took off his scarf and frantically searched for it, just to find the proof of his theory. 

And there it was, sewed in gold but easy to miss, the name “Marinette” was there. 

_Marinette_ had made him his favourite scarf. And she hadn’t told him. But why? 

It should have dampened his mood but honestly, it made him love the girl all the more. 

“Good morning Nathalie!” He beamed, feeling light as air. 

Nathalie raised her brows, “Very excited for school today, Adrien?” 

“Yeah. I’ll see you later Nathalie.” 

His bodyguard quickly took him to school and he ran inside. 

He thought he was late for a second because lo and behold, Marinette was there bright and early with a group of girls hovering over her. 

As he approached he heard Alix ask, “Woah, it must have cost a fortune!” 

“It’s beautiful though” Mylène chimed in. 

“Oh, that’s so romantic of him.” Rose squealed. 

Once he made his way through the crowd, he looked to Alya before asking, “what’s happening here?” 

“Marinette has a secret admirer that gave her _this_.” Alya answered before shooting a playful glare to Marinette, “but she won’t tell me who he is!”

This drew Adrien’s attention to Marinette’s hand that lay elegantly in Rose’s grasp for inspection. 

What drew Adrien’s attention, even more, were the familiar stackable silver rings with a gem-studded black cat with emerald eyes and a heart-shaped Ladybug. 

And that was also when he noticed the bell bracelet, sitting delicately on her other wrist. 

Marinette giggled, “Nope, sorry. It’s confidential. Ruins the part of ‘secret’ don’t you think?” 

Adrien’s eyes widened and he gasped. He ran to the front steps, falling onto the ground. 

Could it be-?

The ring, the rant about the Chat Noir merch, the confidentiality, the shirt, the bell bracelet. 

And that hoodie! Adrien has looked in all hero themed stores and found nothing like this hoodie. Which meant it was custom made!

He had given that ring to Ladybug yesterday and she had given him the shirt he bought with Marinette. Today, Mari is wearing the exact same rings. Marinette also said the bell was in honour of her friend and what did Chat Noir have? A bell! 

All of this meant that Marinette was Ladybug. 

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ was Ladybug! 

He fell in love with Ladybug twice!

As big of a shock as it came, it really shouldn’t have surprised Adrien. He can’t think of anyone else who could fill the mantle of Ladybug perfectly. 

Ladybug kept rejecting Chat because she was in love with Adrien!

Then if Marinette was in love with Chat Noir, why wasn’t Ladybug in love with him?

He thought for a while before remembering Marinette’s reaction during Weredad and how she always seemed on edge. 

Probably because it was a lie! Marinette had been worried he’d figure out her identity. That part stung a little bit, but to be fair he had also been so focused on Ladybug to have noticed Marinette. 

The same thing must have happened with Kwamibuster! She had the fox miraculous, it could have been an illusion.

He’s gotten to know Marinette so much better this past week and even he could tell that the similarities were uncanny. 

Marinette was Ladybug! And she was in love with him! 

Or, well, Adrien but not model Adrien, the real Adrien. 

But she wasn’t in love with Chat. Hmm...

Well, Ladybug left Chat a bumbling, stuttering mess 90% of the time. And Marinette had caused Adrien to be a blushing fool multiple times this week. 

What if he could get Marinette to see the Chat Noir side of him as Adrien? 

Like, channel his inner Chat Noir? 

It had taken a while for Marinette to get over her stuttering, and the thought of sending his lady into a flushing mess sent chills through his spine. 

He was going to get revenge (in a loving way) for all the times Buginette made him a mess. 

This includes puns, pick-up lines, nicknames-the whole Chat Noir experience. 

Just to tease her anyway, until she figures it out. 

A voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Adrien?” Marinette ran after him, “are you okay? You left really suddenly.” 

She was beautiful, and it took all of Adrien’s self-control not to lift her up and spin her around out of joy. 

Perfect timing. 

“S-Sorry Marinette,” he took a deep breath, his voice coming out more crooked than he wanted it to, “I didn’t think I was a snowman, but you made my heart m-melt.” 

She squeaked before a light blush coated her face. 

That was when Alya approached the scene, her phone in hand and a giant smirk on her face. 

“Hey lovebirds!” 

“Alya!” Marinette whined. 

“Look up.” She continued, ignoring Marinette. 

They followed Alya’s gaze to see the mistletoe hanging above Marinette and Adrien's exact location. 

That’s funny that wasn’t there when Adrien entered- 

That was when Nino walked up to Alya and high-fived her. 

_I have the best friends ever._ Adrien grinned to himself. 

They both had blushes on their faces, (although Marinette was tomato red) before Adrien smirked, worrying Marinette a little more. 

“Well Marinette, you did say you want to pay me back...” 

“P-pay you...back?” Her words jumbled out, barely able to speak. He was _loving_ this. 

Ladybug would never let Chat Noir’s flirtations leave her a hot mess. 

“Yes.” He said slowly, “remember, for the hot chocolate?” They were inches apart now. 

“Well, if that’s p-payment I might oblige.” She said breathlessly, trying to get her sentences out. 

That was the Ladybug he knew. 

He carefully tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear before whispering, “just tell me to stop and I will.” 

He closed his eyes and started to lean in and was elated to know that Marinette had met him halfway. 

This kiss was nothing like their first kiss under the mistletoe. He dominated this kiss but did nothing more than leave a chaste kiss on her lips. He was teasing her, she knew this. It was short but beyond sweet and felt _perfect_. 

He pulled back all too soon for his liking before murmuring in a low voice, “Hey Mari?” 

“Y-Yes?” She whispered, eyes still closed and he was tempted to kiss her once more. 

“The bell rang, we have to get to class.” 

“O-Oh.” 

He carefully pulled back, stifling a laugh at her very light-headed state. 

“Perfect.” He said with the smuggest expression she has ever seen in his entire life. 

With that, he walked to class with Nino who fist-bumped him, while Alya wore an expression that could only be read as “my ship sailed.” 

He was having the time of his life. It only got better when he heard a loud crash, presumably Marinette sliding to the ground. Then Alya cried out, “oh my gosh, Marinette, girl, are you okay?” 

“She’s broken!” Alix cackled. 

Adrien wore the smuggest expression throughout the entire day and it only got smugger when a beat red Marinette entered the class 20 minutes later. 

It had taken her 20 whole minutes to even get to class, even then she couldn’t look him in the eye. She solely stared at the floor and barely made it to her desk. 

_He_ did that to her. He had that _effect_ on her. 

But to be fair, she has a similar one on him. She just didn’t know it. Yet. 

Unbeknownst to the two, a certain sausage haired girl that escaped the butcher and a blue-eyed jerk watched the exchange, fuming and plotting revenge. 

* * *

Marinette couldn’t comprehend what on earth was happening. Adrien kissed her? Under the mistletoe? And flirted and used cheesy pick-up lines on her? What was happening?

He was so smooth too! Was there a side to Adrien she didn’t know about? Was that even possible? 

And that kiss so quick but pure and he initiated it! He had wanted to kiss her! She couldn’t wrap her mind around that. 

She was still processing the kiss when a very angry, blonde tornado slammed the door open and raced towards her. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Chloe growled, slamming her hand on her desk, “what the hell do you think you’re doing kissing my Adrikins!” 

The entire class turned to Marinette to see her reaction, including Adrien. She just had to keep a level head, this was Chloe! She’s dealt with her a million times before. 

“Calm down Chloe. It was mistletoe. Besides, it’s none of your business. Adrien isn’t your property. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to the lesson-“ 

“Chloe please calm down-“ Mrs. Bustier attempted to interject. 

“Oh don’t try and weasel you’re way out of this Dupain-Cheng!” She screamed, “We both know very well why glasses girl and her boyfriend had to put up Mistletoe. You probably forced the kiss on him anyway. Adrien wouldn’t kiss you otherwise despite your feelings for-“ 

“Chloe that’s not your say!” Alya stood up trying to defend her best friend. 

Marinette tugged her arm, calm as ever although fear churned in her stomachv

that Adrien understand what Chloe was beginning to say. “Listen, Chloe, I don’t care about your issues with me. Adrien can think for himself and speak for himself. But for now, you need to relax, get over it because again, it’s none of your business.” 

Chloe screeched, “Are you kidding me? Adrien would never like someone like you and you know that! What do you have to offer him that I don’t? You’re just jealous because you know Adrien would never kiss you-“ 

“Chloe, that’s enough!” Adrien raised his voice. 

Adrien was a cinnamon roll, he never raised his voice. 

_Oh, deer._

He calmed his tone once more, never yelling. “For starters, Chloe, you have no say in this conversation whatsoever. She didn’t force the kiss on me at all, as a matter of fact, I asked for consent before anything happened. There’s a lot more to Marinette than you could possibly imagine. Now, if you wouldn’t mind I would like to hear what Mrs. Bustier was saying.” 

Marinette stood there in shock for two reasons (Chloe’s outrageous behaviour and Adrien’s outburst) as she listened intently to his words. 

Chloe’s gaping mouth opened and closed like a fish before she growled, gave Marinette a death stare and stalked off to her desk. 

“Yes, well, thank you, Adrien.” Mrs. Bustier started and Adrien sunk a little further in his seat, “I think everyone is... _irritable_ from the stressful term so I think today we’ll be watching Home Alone instead.” 

The class cheered; despite Chloe’s sour attitude, today might not be so bad. 

Before the class knew it, the half school day was over and they were free for Christmas break. 

The entire time, Adrien’s thoughts were plagued with Marinette. 

“Marinette!” Adrien chased after her as she exited the class. She turned around beautiful, somehow looking gorgeous while being clueless at the same time, “I’m really sorry about Chloe and we should talk about-“ 

Marinette put a finger to his lips earning a surprised look from him. “You’re right, we do have a lot we need to talk about. But maybe not here. It’s a good thing you’re spending Christmas at my place then.” 

Adrien grinned, “quite the _purrfect_ proposition, Mari. It might require a _mistle-toast_ to the holiday season.” 

“Oh my gosh, your puns are terrible. Reminds me of someone.” 

“They must have an incredible sense of humour,” Adrien said waggling his brows. 

Marinette giggled (she was just so cute!) “nope, they’re a dork. Apparently like _you,_ sunshine. But yes, we should talk then.” 

“I agree. In the meantime, I will be _pine-ing_ for you.” Marinette turned red at this one, before Adrien pointed up and grinned, “mistletoe.” He then pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before running to his bodyguard, “see you then Mari!” 

She absolutely couldn’t wait. 

* * *

Marinette was working on a Christmas themed outfit when her phone pinged with a message from none other than Adrien Agreste. 

**Adrien** : Hey Mari! It’s Christmas Eve and I know I’m supposed to come over tomorrow, but my shoot was cancelled. Do you want to hang out?

Marinette giggled and Tikki flew up next to her. 

“He asked to hang out with me again!” 

Tikki laughed, “Well Marinette if I didn’t know any better, I’d think Adrien loved you back.” 

Marinette blushed, “oh it was just a kiss.” 

“And he defended you, and he kissed you twice.”

“It was under certain circumstances! He likes my company, even just as a friend.” 

“Marinette, why is it so hard for you to believe Adrien might be in love with you!”

Marinette sighed, “I’m just scared. I don’t want to hope and have my heart broken again.” 

“Oh, Marinette.” Tikki said, enveloping Marinette in a Kwami sized hug, “You’re Ladybug. Hope is what you bring to everyone and who you are.”

“You think so?” Marinette looked up at her. 

“I know so. You shouldn’t be afraid to hope. And it’s Christmas! Now is the best time of the year to be hopeful.” 

Marinette looked out her window and watched the beautiful snow falling on the ground. 

She couldn’t help but think to herself that _It’s Beginning to Look a lot like Christmas._

“Thank you, Tikki.” 

“Now type out a response!” 

**Marinette** : Sounds good. I can’t wait. 

**Adrien** : _Paw-some!_ I’ll pick you up at 4? 

Adrien making cat puns? Wow. He was getting as bad as Chat Noir. 

**Marinette** : Perfect ;) 

**Adrien** : 😸

Marinette had around an hour to get ready. She quickly got dressed in the hoodie Adrien bought her as well as a cute pair of jeans. Then she decided to play around with her hair. 

She liked braids but never had the patience to do them. 

She was in the mood for something different, however. Maybe doing a braid wasn’t the worst idea. 

“Hey Tikki, how are you with hair?” 

“Call me the hairstylist of Kwami’s.” 

“Really? Plagg strikes me as the type of gossiping hairstylist.” 

“I can see that,” Tikki giggled before helping Marinette with her hair. 

She finished with the help of Tikki just as Sabine called up through the trap door, “Marinette, Adrien’s here!” 

Oh no. Adrien. Alone. With parents. 

She’s never put on her jacket, beret, scarf and gloves at the speed of light until this moment. She clambered downstairs while putting on her shoes to see Mr. Dupain chatting it up with Adrien. 

And they were...exchanging puns? 

“What can I say, bakers have... _flour_ power.” Marinette heard Adrien say before he and her father burst into laughter. 

“I’ll use that!” Tom exclaimed. 

Marinette stood next to her mother with a confused expression on her face. 

Sabine was facepalming, “these are the men in our lives?” 

“Yup.” Marinette said, popping the ‘p.’ 

“Well, if he puns you should keep him, as exhibited with Tom. Besides, I like this one. And Tom does too.” Sabine winced as another cackle came from her husband. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Marinette giggled. 

“Now, run along before your father goes...over the top.” 

Marinette winced remembering Weredad, “good idea.” 

“H-Hi Adrien,” Marinette said approaching the pair. 

“Hi, Marinette.” His eyes widened as a smile spread to his face. 

“Adrien and I were sharing bakery puns. He’s really funny.” His eyes lit up, “oh, oh I got another one! I think all you two _knead_ is love.” 

Marinette shot up, turning crimson, “Papa!” 

“I agree,” Adrien murmured, looking at Marinette with a soft expression. “Mr. Dupain, your jokes are _baking_ me crazy because they’re so funny!” 

Adrien and Tom laughed heartily before her father replied, “Please Adrien, call me Mr. _Du-pun_!” 

They cackled once more before Marinette rolled her eyes and spoke over their voices, “For goodness _bakes_ , come on Adrien!” 

Adrien and Tom looked to Marinette in shock. Adrien’s eyes lit up in excitement, “Marinette, did you just...” his eyes twinkled, “make a pun?” 

“Yeah, yeah it was the only way to get your attention. Bye Mama, bye Papa.” She said, grabbing Adrien by the wrist out the door.

“Nice meeting you both! Thank you for letting me spend Christmas here!” 

“Of course Adrien! Anytime son.” 

They quickly left the bakery, “Marinette, your parents are super fun! I didn’t get to meet them last time around.” 

Marinette smiled, “wait until you play video games with them. Honestly, they might have adopted you at this point. My dad’s been looking for someone to laugh about puns with forever!” 

“Aww, I really enjoyed the company.” 

Marinette realized that Adrien probably couldn’t joke with his father the way he could with Tom. It was nice to have a parental figure he could be himself around. 

“You know, feel free to stop by the bakery anytime you want. We would love to have you around!” 

“I would love to be around too.” He sighed, “only if my father lets me though.” 

“Well, we’re getting older, so I’m sure you’re father will let you out more often!” 

“Wishful thinking. But speaking of my father, I love the scarf he gave me for my birthday!” Adrien smirked. Marinette’s shoulders tensed up and her eyes widened in worry, “O-oh really?” 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, it matches the hat and gloves you made me perfectly.” He pointsed to the winter attire she made him and she gave him a nervous smile, “I’m glad you like it.” 

“Oh, I really do. I was actually looking at my scarf and I noticed something I’ve never seen before.” 

“O-oh?” 

He took it off to show her, “the colours and fabric match my scarf perfectly, and I found your signature sewed into it. Is there anything you’d like to tell me, Mari?”

“U-Uh well-“ she twiddled with her infinity scar before sighing, “there must have been a mix-up and you just looked so happy when you thought it was from him. I-I couldn’t do that to you.” 

Adrien was in awe, and he instantly fell in love with her once more. This girl wouldn’t give herself credit for his present just so he could be happy. He’s never seen selflessness and kindness in such a small but very powerful act. 

He grabbed her into a loving hug, beyond happy and in love with this girl. Every time he thought she couldn’t get more amazing she just proved him wrong. 

“Thank you, Marinette. That’s so incredibly kind of you and I don’t even know how to describe how thankful I am for it and for you.” 

She eventually came over her shock and hugged him back tightly. 

“Of course sunshine.” 

After a few seconds they pulled apart and they ducked into a quaint little cafe. 

Adrien pulled out her chair for her, “Aw, what a gentleman.” 

Adrien only chucked in response before he too sat down. Then he asked, “Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Chloe and about Lila.”

Marinette raised a brow, “they’re both problematic and I dislike them both but yes, carry on.” 

Adrien chuckled, “honestly, I agree with you on that. If Chloe wasn’t my childhood friend and if I didn’t believe she could change, I can’t imagine I’d like her either. But let’s talk about Lila first. I’m really proud you took the high road.” 

“Yeah, I am too,” Marinette growled, unable to hide the bitterness in her voice. 

“If she ever did anything to you, you would tell me right?” 

“Well uhhh, yes of course!“ 

“Marinette," Adrien chided, "Has Lila say something to you?” 

Marinette winced, “well, she kind of threatened me in the bathroom the day she came back to school. Then she got me expelled but lied to get me back in which I don’t quite understand-“ 

“She threatened you?!” Adrien exclaimed. 

“Well, yeah but I took care of it-“ 

“Marinette what did she say to you?” 

She looked down realizing she couldn’t get out of this, “uh well, she kind of said that we’re at war, she’ll make me miserable and if I mess with her everything I care about will be gone and you’ll be yours? Something along those lines-“ 

“She did what?!” 

“Well, I mean it’s fine she almost got me akumatized and all but I would never let her be the reason for my Akumatization. I would literally crush my Akuma just so Lila can’t cause it.” Marinette joked trying to lighten the mood. 

After all, she and Adrien were the only two people in their class who had never been akumatized. She for obvious reasons of course and Adrien just because he’s perfect. 

“Marinette, she shouldn’t treat you like that! And the fact that she got you expelled means she’ll actually go through with that threat! God knows what else she’ll do!” 

“Adrien it’s okay, as long as I know and you know the truth, it doesn’t matter. I wasn’t going to let her treat you like a piece of meat or a prize to be won. She can do whatever she wants to me, and sure it sucks but I’ll get over it. My true friends are the ones that follow me to the end, and she’s good at lying. I wasn’t going to let her treat you like that.” 

Adrien let out a deep breath, “Marinette, do you know why Lila let you back into school?” 

Marinette wrinkled her nose in confusion and she just looked so cute, “No, why?” 

“She let you back in because I talked to her at a shoot. Somehow she’s my father’s new muse. I’m pretty sure she let you back in, only because I went along with the shoot. It’s a little uncomfortable but for you, I’d do it a million times over.” 

“But Adrien she was practically all over you! If you’re uncomfortable you shouldn’t put up with it!” Marinette cried out. 

“Hey, it’s okay Mari, even if we were blindly protecting each other from Lila without knowing, I’m sure now we can come up with a better solution because we know both sides of the story. But I’m serious, if she threatens you one more time, I’ll kill her then you can kill her.” 

It was ironic because that pretty much summed up their entire relationship. Marinette and Adrien blindly protect each other in all shapes or forms even if they don’t know the full story (in their case identities.) Now that they know they’re stronger together. 

Marinette giggled, “If she throws herself at you one more time I’ll kill her then you can.” 

“It’s a deal, you and me against the world M-“ he was tempted to say my lady but instead went with, “Marinette. Also, that braid looks beautiful on you.” 

She giggled, “you think so?” 

“Yeah! Honestly, if I was the Grinch I wouldn’t steal Christmas,” he waggled his brows for effect, “I would steal you.” 

Marinette blushed crimson before stammering out, “s-since when did you become so s-smooth at dropping cheesy pick-up lines?” 

“Since always. Speaking of, can I take a picture of you? I want to show Santa what I want for Christmas.” 

“Wowwwwww Agreste, you are _smooth_!” Marinette joked. 

“It’s a gift.” 

“Yeah well, don’t let it get to your head. I will take a picture with you though, for memory purposes.”

“Even better.” Adrien and Marinette took turns taking selfies on their phones together. 

Marinette realized that a picture with Adrien was much, much better than model pictures of him because this was genuine and legit. We would put it up when she went home and it’d be way less stalkerish. She had problems she to work out, who didn’t? 

They were taking a picture on Adrien’s phone when he got an anonymous notification. He frowned and Marinette felt her phone vibrating to find a matching notification. 

They looked at each other before opening the app. 

Marinette gasped, horrified at the image in front of her. 

Marinette’s phone was blowing up because of it. 

The photo was from a few days ago when Mistlelfie struck and it was taken wildly out of context. 

It was a picture of the passionate kiss Chat Noir and Marinette shared, and it was _everywhere._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHE I said no angst, I LIED 
> 
> Maybe I'll throw in some new years stuff as well, who knows. I also love the idea of jewellery/ gift exchange reveals? They're so cute and I just can't??


	5. Let it Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LJEKJEWKJFD I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER THERE'S A LOT OF ANGST AND I COULDNT HELP MYSELF
> 
> a little warning: there's the slightest mention of blood, no descriptiveness or anything and no gore just like a cut or something so don't worry :)
> 
> Uhh enjoy and enjoy all the fluff
> 
> Creds to serenagold for Alya’s lines, once I read your head canon I just couldn’t not include it-

Lila had just planned on using the photo as blackmail. She had walked into the Akuma attack unharmed as usual and was delighted to have seen the kiss between Marinette and Chat Noir.

It didn’t matter if it was an Akuma, the picture was steamy, even if it was out of context.

But then that little brat kissed Adrien.

Mr. Agreste would certainly be proud of her for exposing that little pest Marinette. Her reputation would tank! And maybe if she was lucky, an Akuma would come for her.

All in all, Lila was more than excited when she posted that picture of Marinette and Chat Noir.

What would Adrien think of her then?

* * *

Rémy was furious. Does this girl dare reject him, of all people? He was a catch! A fantastic guy! With so much personality and flavour! Not to mention how cute he was!

That stupid girl should have been honoured for him to be interested in her. She had no right to call him out and embarrass him at his stand.

It didn’t take long for his boss to find out, she hadn’t exactly been quiet.

Who did this girl think she was, saying that Rémy wasn’t good enough for her. And for her to be interested in that pathetic blonde guy? And for her to have kissed him?! _Please_ , Rémy was way more attractive in many ways compared to that loser.

Then Rémy’s phone pinged. He opened it up to see that same girl making out with...the superhero Chat Noir??

_Oh_ , so she was good enough for everyone else except for him? How low! She didn’t even have standards, going around kissing everyone. She thought she was sooo good for everyone but him.

He deserved her! She should have been honoured that he thought she was hot.

Rémy was so busy fuming, he didn’t notice the Akuma fly into his silver neck chain. Not that he minded.

“Zuko, I am Hawkmoth. I will help you find the girl who dishonoured you. Then you can make her love you with your flames. Just make sure to bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous, and don’t be afraid to burn them.”

“That idiot girl will realize what she’s missing out on!”

Zuko took to the streets, lighting everything on fire in his path.

* * *

Marinette was in the middle of a full-blown panic. She and Adrien were still gaping at their phones.

“How did they even get pictures of this-“ she exclaimed, horrified. She then looked to Adrien who looked just as dumbfounded as her.“Adrien, please, I can explain.”

His eyes still wide from shock, he held her hands in his, “Marinette, I trust you. Chat Noir isn’t a bad guy.”

“That’s not it.” She rubbed her temples, “this is taken wildly out of context. It was that mistletoe Akuma and we got hit so we had to kiss! He and I are friends since he’s saved me before. I promise nothing else-“

“Marinette, we’ll talk about this later but for now, we have to get out of here.” Adrien shifted uncomfortably. He was all too familiar with the constant looks and publicity he received and with a scandal like this, people were bound to come after Marinette.

Slowly, people in the cafe turned their heads towards Marinette and whispered among themselves.

“Good idea.” She said quietly before she and Adrien exited the cafe.

She quickly put her hood on to try and cover her face.

She didn’t make it far out from the cafe when Alya popped in out of nowhere.

“Girl!” Alya growled a hint of fury but more concern for her friend.

“Alya?” Marinette asked surprised.

“Marinette! How did my best friend kiss _the_ Chat Noir and instead of me hearing about it from the source which is you BT dubs- but from an anonymous post that at this point is rivalling the Ladyblog?!?!” She cried out, trying to keep her voice low but failing.

“Alya now is not a good time-“

“And hold up-“ Alya narrowed her eyes, finally acknowledging Adrien’s presence, “Adrien? Is that you? Is this a date? Are you on a date with Adrien and I am finding out about this now, while I confront you about your elicit Chat Noir affair??? GIRL!” Alya cocked a brow, raising a disappointed finger at Marinette.

“Okay so a) Chat Noir and I are not having an affair!” Marinette hissed, blushing, “B) Adrien and I are not on a date-“

“Well...” Adrien suggested.

“Wait we are?!” Marinette’s eyes widened as a smile crept to her lips.

“We’ll talk about it after, you have a lot on your plate right now.”

“Cool, cool, cool, no doubt, no doubt, no doubt,” Marinette continued, “And C) how did you even find me?!”

“You left your snap map on and I figured instead of yelling at you on the phone, I’d do it in person. I was nearby.” Alya shrugged.

“Listen, Alya, this isn’t a good place for me to tell you this since I’m probably wanted by the news and Hawkmoth, but those kisses were taken wildly out of context! It was an Akuma and it was the only way we could get out of it so he could fight the Akuma!”

“Aha! I knew it! My best friend would never willingly keep me in the dark. Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I didn’t know anyone got a picture of it! I was worried about you and your safety. And this was a few days ago why are they releasing it now?!”

Adrien’s eyes lit up as he realized something, “probably to make you look bad since it wasn’t directly after the attack!”

Alya nodded in agreement, “yeah that makes sense. So it’s a bigger scoop and it looks more like incriminating evidence. But who would has it out for Marinette and would stoop this _low_?”

Adrien and Marinette replied without hesitation said, “Lila!”

“This has her written all over it.” Marinette snapped, “probably to get back at me for the mistletoe kiss! She was at school that day!”

“That makes sense. Let’s get her-“ Adrien growled.

“Hold up, lover boy. Marinette is in the public eye like you! Not to mention Chat Noir fangirls who are probably Akumatized right now! We have to get her out of here.”

“Good plan.” Marinette said at the exact same time Adrien grinned, “Chat Noir has fangirls?”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t let him find out about that!”

“Can you get me an interview, Mari?”

“I don’t know but, let’s get out of here!” She hissed urgently.

“Marinette.” A third voiced hissed, followed by an angry stream of fire, “Where are you?”

Marinette, Adrien and Alya turned towards the fiery figure with flames bursting from his tips.

“I never thought it’d be a Marinette fanboy,” Alya joked.

“Me neither,” Marinette said surprised while Adrien growled something unintelligible.

Marinette smirked, “Are you _jealous_ Adrien?”

He blushed and muttered, “...No.”

“Yeah, yeah you two lovebirds can talk about this later, but for now, can we please hide!” Alya glared.

They didn’t get far when the Akuma turned his eyes to Marinette, “there you are!”

The Akuma had long messy-black hair, piercing blue eyes and a fire bending outfit similar to that of Zuko. He raced towards her riding on a pillar of fire.

“Zuko?” Marinette asked, totally confused. 

“No, I-“ the Akuma paused, “wait, yes, actually you got it, spot on. I thought you were going to say Rémy or something but-“

“Like the rat?” Alya whispered hurriedly into Marinette’s ear.

“Yup.” She said popping the ‘p.’

“Girl, you’ve got some ‘splaining to do.”

“Wait, Rémy, I mean-“ she hastily corrected herself, “Zuko, what gives?”

“You humiliated me, and for what? You thought you are so much better than me, but here you are running around. Apparently, a superhero is into you as well as a model yet you think you’re too good for me. So, I’m offering you an ultimatum.”

“Which is...?” Marinette asked.

“My fireball of love will get you to worship me and follow me around and give me the praise I deserve. You’ll also serve as good bait for that stupid superhero. Then I can show you and regain my honour. If not, well, ya get burned.”

“And that’s such a lovely ultimatum,” Marinette grinned, “I love the idea of being by your side forever!” Marinette plastered on a smile while the trio slowly moved backwards, “But wait, is that...Chat Noir?” Marinette said pointing into the distance.

Zuko whipped around, giving the trio just enough time to make a run for it.

The Akuma growled when he realized he was tricked, “fine. I’ll burn you myself!” He set a huge wave of flames directed at Marinette, and if Adrien hadn’t tackled her into safety she never would have made it. They were split up from Alya at the moment.

When they came too, Adrien was straddling Marinette’s hips. They blushed before quickly pulling apart and continuing to run to the nearest alleyway.

“Come out, Marinette. You don’t want to be responsible for causing Paris to be drowned in flames.” Zuko hissed. He spotted her, “there you are!” He turned his attention to Adrien, “I should get rid of your little boyfriend so you have no one else to protect you.”

“Too bad I don’t have fire powers. I love it when jerkwads are kind enough to dress in such....flammable....attire” She retorted.

The Akuma was no amused and set a giant exploded fireball towards Adrien. “Move!”Marinette said before yanking him to the side. Her eyes widened in alarm, “Adrien, you’re on fire!”

“I know right,” Adrien said, flashing a cocky grin.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “no you idiot, you’re literally _on fire_!” Marinette pulled out her scarf so she could wack at the flame currently burning up Adrien’s shirt.

“Oh. OH! I’m on fire!” He hastily put out the fire while Marinette whined. He gave her a cheeky grin, “The fire may be out but you are still smoking hot.”

Marinette blushed before grabbing his hand and sprinting away from him, using the fire as a cover.

They were hiding together, with nowhere else to go. They were cornered.

“This is a bit of a _fire-_ rious battle, don’t you think?”

“Really? Gosh, you’re just as bad as Chat Noir.”

“Can we talk about that a little more? I mean, I’m not jealous or anything because he’s a pretty respectable guy but you seemed really into the kiss.”

“Yeah,” Marinette sighed dreamily before she froze, “I mean no! He’s just a friend and it was the Akuma!”

“Isn’t that the Akuma that makes people who are in love kiss?” Adrien asked, trying very hard to hide his smug face.

“Yeah,” Marinette sighed once more before whisper-yelling, “I mean no! I can’t be in love with Chat Noir because I’m in love with _you_!” She spat.

Adrien stood there shocked at her outburst before she covered her face and groaned, “this is not how I was planning on telling you. Not here, not now.”

“You’re in love with me?” Adrien asked. He already knew this, yes, but it sounded so different coming from her. So very _real_.

“Yes I am but can we talk about this later we have to move.”

“Marinette! I will find you and I’ll set everyone you care about on fire.” Zuko yelled.

“I hope Alya is okay!” Marinette said concerned.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine. She’s always in danger anyways.”

_Similar to you in more ways than one_ , Adrien thought.

“We have to get out of here though.” Marinette and Adrien peeked out the alley when a giant fireball engulfed the only other exit in flames.

“we’re trapped!” Adrien exclaimed.

“It’s fine, Chat Noir should be showing up soon!”

“Uhh yeah, see about that...are there anymore exits?”

“Uhhh no?” Marinette yelled, “where is that stupid cat I’m gonna kill him!”

“Maybe he’s held up?” Adrien shrugged.

She frantically searched for an exit and in the alley, she found a side entrance. Probably to a département store. “We can’t get out this way but maybe through there!”

“Brilliant!” Adrien exclaimed before they ran to the door and tried to pry it open.

“It won’t budge. But I could pick this if I have a-“ she searched through her hair for, “a Bobby pin!”

“Mari, you know how to pick locks?”

“Yeah, yeah don’t tell anyone though.”

“I’m actually very surprised. Who knew you were so sneaky.”

“It's a gift.” She shrugged.

“Does this make me a good influence?”

“Oh my gosh, no.”

“I disagree~,” He said in a sing-song voice.

She and Plagg are a terrifying combination.

The locked clicked open, “again, it’s a skill. Dare I say, a hobby!”

How does this woman uphold the law? Oh my gosh, he loved her.

She opened the door and her hunch was right, it was a department store.

“Marinette!” She heard the Akuma bellow.

They didn’t get far when the glass windows imploded and Marinette and Adrien hid for cover.

The explosion sent them both flying back.

“Marinette? Marinette?!” Adrien searched for her through the fumes and glass littered floor.

He couldn’t see anything thought and thankfully, he had been throw into a piling of clothing.

Adrien ran into the nearest dressing, “Plagg, claws out!” He quickly ran out, searching for her.

“Chat?” He heard her whimper. His heightened senses helped him find her. She had been flung into a wall, the fumes would catch up with her any second now.

Marinette could barely stay awake, she just had a piercing pain in the back of her head. Throbbing. She was trying so hard to breathe and keep her eyes open. Everything felt so far away and she could barely register the voice calling her name desperately, pleadingly.

“Hey, hey! Mari! Answer me! Come on, Mari! It’s going to be okay, princess. It’s going to be okay.” The kind face in front of her left her feeling safe.

“Chat,” She croaked, “you came.”

“Of course I did, now h-hang on, it’s going to be fine.” His voice sounded distant like he was talking to her underwater.

Then everything went black as she drifted asleep.

* * *

When Marinette began to stir, she felt the wind blowing in her face. She was also being held by a pair of very muscular arms. Her hands were resting on an even more muscular chest.

She inhaled the lovely, clean air as if she hadn’t taken a breath in so long.

She didn’t want to open her eyes just yet and instead of listening to the figure’s gentle heartbeat. The heartbeat was very, very fast.

Eventually, she decided she should open her eyes. She slowly cracked one eye open and closed it quickly from the light. In her short glance, she realized she was moving through the rooftops at an alarming rate.

She groaned.

“Mari?”

He slightly jostled her and she groaned some more in annoyance. “Mari?”

“What time is it?” She opened her eyes fully now, adjusting to the brightness.

The figure stopped, and she realized she was being carried princess style by a very strong and jacked guy. A little alarming yet she still felt at ease.

He looked down at her and she was met with the concerned, tearful and happy face of Chat Noir.

“Mari you’re okay! Oh my gosh, you’re okay!” He squeezed her tightly in a hug before kissing her forehead.

She winced but smiled nonetheless, blushing from the quick kiss, “Ah, it’s good to see you too kitty.”

“Ah, I’m sorry.” He moved back carefully, realizing he hurt her. “You got hurt pretty bad.

“Yeah. I’m sorry for running into danger.” She gave him a small smile to hide the fact she was rubbing the back of her head. Probably a concussion. Lovely.

He picked up on it of course, “it’s okay, there’s no way that was your fault! That stupid Akuma attacked you and I was so worried! You blacked out, and you inhaled so many fumes! I-I don’t know what’d I’d do without you.” His eyes watered and her heart broke. She petrified him.

She squeezed his hand lightly, “Hey, kitty, I’m right here. Nothing happened to me, I’m right here.” She moved his hand to meet his face.

He closed his eyes, melting into her touch.

“Adrien. Adrien was in there with me. Is he okay?” Marinette’s asked trying to sit up.

He nodded slowly, “He didn’t get hurt nearly as bad as you, but he’s safe.”

“Oh, good.” She collapsed. She really was in a lot of pain.

She opened her tired eyes 100% this time.

Wow, it sure was bright today-

Oh. _Oh no._ Paris was on _fire_. Things were engulfed in flames.

She failed.

Chat must have seen her expression before he said, “do you think if we sing _Let it Snow_ the fires will go out?”

“Unlikely.” She sighed.

“It’s okay, Ladybug and I will fix everything. In the meantime...” Chat stated, “I’m going to take you to get your wounds treated first.”

“What? No! Ladybug will cure everything and you have to get back in the battle-“

He nodded his head stubbornly, “Hell no. Not after you got hurt. Badly. You can barely stand! Come on, I’m going to take care of you just a little bit, okay? You gave me a heart attack. I really don’t know what I’d do without you.”

She blushed. She and Chat Noir were friends but she never realized he cared about her that much.

“Fine. But only a little, then you have to go save Paris.”

“Yeah, if they don’t fire at _will_ first.”

“Poor Will.” Marinette giggled. 

“It’s fine, Ladybug and I are going to bring the _heat_.”

“I’m sure. You have so much confidence in her.”

Chat smirked, “mmhmm. Ladybug is incredible. She’s never let me down or ceases to amaze me. You two would get along swell. Actually, I’m sure you two already do.” He put a finger to his chin thoughtfully, desperately trying to hold back his laughter.

“O-oh really?” She gulped.

“Yes. After you all, you had a miraculous.”

“O-oh!”

“Yeah, remember?” He nodded slowly, “when you were Multimouse?”

She visibly sighed and Chat had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing, “Yes, I remember that. Lots of fun, she’s very sweet.”

“She always knows what to do. I have complete faith in her that she’ll save the day. And if she hasn’t fought the Akuma yet, I’m sure she has a good reason.”

“That’s very sweet. I admire how much you believe in her.”

“Of course I do. She deserves it.” Chat flicked his attention to Marinette’s balcony. “Here we are.”

She landed on her balcony, asking if he could enter, “can I...?”

“Yes, of course.”

He went through the trapdoor before carefully setting her down on her bed.

“Now lemme see.”

She raised a brow, “I didn’t know you were a health expert.”

“Yeah, yeah, call me Dr. Love. But seriously, I took a few health care courses. Akuma attacks and I have bad luck.” He stood over her, “Now, where does it hurt?”

“My head and my neck are really sore. My wrist hurts a lot too.”

He cocked a brow, “who’s the doctor now?”

“You are, Doctor Noir.” She rolled her eyes playfully.

“Mmhmm. And the doctor says, you definitely have a concussion. Where is it sore the most?”

He felt around the area where it was sore and thankfully, he found a bump, not blood. “You didn’t crack your head open which is a good sign. And the neck is probably from impact. As for your wrist...” he carefully moved it forwards and backwards. He tried moving it all the way forward which he wasn’t able to. “I think it’s fractured but I can’t tell. Do you have a first aid kit?” She nodded and pointed to her dresser. He carefully pulled out a splint and wrapped up her wrist.

“You have cuts and bruises everywhere,” he growled and pulled out alcohol wipes, “And a slight burn on your leg. This is gonna hurt a little, okay?” He held her hand so she could squeeze it as he applied the wipes to her cuts. She hissed from the burning sensation but powered through. “It won’t get infected now which is good.” He applied some cream and the burning died down.

He got up, getting ready to leave. “You’re good to go until the Ladybug’s heal everything. Be careful okay? Also Uh,” he blushed which was a very strange look in Chat Noir, “we should talk about the um k-kiss. I saw the picture released.”

Her expression fell and she nodded, “press?”

“Yes, press. We’re going to have to deal with it but I think if we tell them the truth there won’t be issues. We just won’t tell them what the Akuma said though and that um, I was the only one hit.”

“I agree.”

“Do you know who posted the photos? I can’t imagine anyone would hold a grudge against someone like you.”

“Lila. Without a doubt. That girl hates me. I just don’t know how she got them!”

“Honestly patience is tough and I think I’ve been plenty patient with her. After last time when she teamed up with an Akuma just because she hates Ladybug for a petty reason...that killed almost all the hope I had left for her.”

“Understandable, she just sucks that way.”

Chat chuckled, “100%. Now get some rest okay?”

She nodded and he got up to leave before Marinette grabbed his tail, “Chat?”

He turned around to face her before she pulled him back before standing up. She quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek, “that’s for saving my life and all.”

He blushed, “anytime my-“ he paused, “princess.” He’d kiss her properly later. Until then, that peck was more than enough. He then jumped out the trapdoor towards the flame.

“Silly kitty,” Marinette breathed.Tikki came flying out, “Marinette, I was so worried! Are you okay? I saw you knocked out and I tried to stop the injuries from being worse but I wasn’t sure if you’d get out of the fire and then Chat saved your life-“

“I’m fine Tikki. But now I have to help my kitty. I think I owe Dr. Noir.”

Tikki hugged her chosen, “well, I’ve never seen a doctor take such good care of a patient. Maybe he should consider it as a career.”

“Saving lives under pressure and making the world a better place while spewing out medical puns? I’m sure he’d love that.”

Tikki giggled, “just say the words and heal yourself!”

“Tikki spots on!”

When she transformed, the injuries felt almost completely gone, probably thanks to the medical attention she received from Dr. Noir.

Ladybug leapt unto her balcony.

Time to end this Christmas nightmare by fighting fire with fire.

* * *

“Well hello there, having trouble searching for the Avatar?” Chat Noir quipped as soon as he was met face to face with the Akuma, “I think he’s lost like your honour.” 

“Honour!!” The Akuma cried out. 

“Yup. Definitely Zuko.” 

“Wow, you all are on fire today! I’m really making your jobs easy, especially when it comes to guessing my name.” The Akuma smiled, checking himself out. “Another reason to love me I suppose. Too bad Marinette couldn’t see that!” 

“Keep Marinette out of this.” 

“Fine. Until I’ve found her, I’d say you’ve met your _match_!” 

“I respect your puns Dude, but I hate you.” 

“Fair.” The Akuma shrugged before launching fireballs at him. 

“Is it hot in here? Oh wait, it’s just me” Chat teased with a cheeky grin, dodging and weaving the Akuma's attacks. 

He threw his baton at him, sending the Akuma spinning. Zuko launched another attack but missed. 

Chat made a dramatic “sssk” sound out of pity, “looks like ya missed Sozin’s comet.” 

That only angered the Akuma more. 

He did a punching move and fire erupted from his fist directed at Chat Noir. 

“Oh!” He ducked, his hair singeing a little bit. “Ok, now it’s personal. It’s a good thing I _lava_ good catfight.” 

He tried hitting Zuko with his baton but instead, he caught it.Unfortunately, metal is a good heat conductor. Zuko used Chat’s baton to burn Chat’s hands and he quickly dropped the metal stick. 

“Ah.” He was too busy shaking his hand, he missed the fiery leg move the Akuma used to knock him off balance. “ _Meouch_.” 

The Akuma started to build up a huge fireball over his head, “Give me your miraculous!”

“No thanks.” Chat kicked him in the stomach and rolled away, barely missing the fireball. 

Suddenly, a red blur jumped in front of Chat, yo-yo in hand. 

“Sorry to burst your bubble but I’m the only person allowed to burn my kitty.”

“Perfect timing bugaboo.” Chat grinned, happy to see her on her feet. 

“New Akuma?” She said helping him up. 

“My least favourite one so far. He’s after my friend, Marinette. He got mad she didn’t like him back. He’s the new Combustion Man.” 

“Then he should go out with a _baang_!” 

“Good one my lady! ATLA puns, why didn’t I think of that?” 

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! Behold the intricate and subtle weaving of my cunning arcane . . . ah, screw it. Burn a lot!" Zuko said before launching countless attacks on Ladybug and Cat Noir. They hid behind Ladybug’s yo-yo since Chat’s baton burnt up. 

“Akuma?” Ladybug asked. 

“Probably his golden chain. It’s the only item he had on him before he got akumatized.” 

“Makes sense. Does he use all the fire bending moves the real Zuko uses?” 

He nodded, “Yes but he prefers fireballs.” 

“I think we should lure him to the Seine. Water means less damage. “ 

“Good idea. It’s too bad we aren’t water benders tho. And I know just how to do that!” 

Ladybug split from the Chat while he distracted the Akuma and called on her lucky charm. “Lucky Charm!” A red and black spotted…test dummy landed in her lap? 

What was she supposed to do with this? 

“I got it! Chat, come here!”

“You rang bugaboo?” He quipped while ducking into the alley. 

“You said he was after Marinette?” 

“Yes?” 

“You’re going to pretend I have Marinette as bait. She’s in a safe location, I assume?” He nodded and she continued, “ Pretend you have her then true him to the Seine.” 

She whispered the rest of the plan to him and he nodded. He quickly took the test dummy, then he ducked into an alley and shouted, “Marinette, what are you doing here!” He quickly grabbed the test dummy and carried it in his arms but from the Akuma’s angle, it looked like he was carrying a person.

Zuko whipped around, pausing his reign of fire, “Stupid hero! You shouldn’t have told me where she was!” 

Chat Noir then led him to the Seine, dodging his fire. 

When the Akuma arrived, he found a…a test dummy? 

“You fool! Where is Marinette?!” He searched for Chat Noir. 

“Hey!” Chat whistled, cataclysm in hand and leaning against a large metal lamppost with a smug grin, “You’re _fired_.” 

He cataclysmed the pole that knocked the Akuma in the Seine. Zuko cried out, “ _Honourrrrrr_!” As he fell into the water. Ladybug quickly wrapped her yo-yo around him as he fell into the water. She dove in after him, snapping the necklace in half. 

She purified the Akuma, retrieved Zuko and threw the test dummy in the air, “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

Ladybug’s wrist instantly felt better as well as her cuts and migraine. 

“Pound it!” They fist-bumped as Zuko deakumatized into Rémy.

“Hey, can you take him home? I’m running out of time.” Chat said, giving Ladybug a heart-melting smile that for some reason made her knees weak. 

“O-Oh okay.” Ladybug said

“I just have to check on Marinette first. See you Bugaboo!” 

He quickly jumped away towards the bakery, leaving Ladybug barely enough time to process what he said. 

He laughed heartily as he heard her panicked, “What?!” All the way from the Seine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops? hehe Mari is about to have a heart attack but it's fine
> 
> She's feeling better, Chat almost cried but they're thriving now and that's what matters :)
> 
> We are nearing the end of this fic! This is the second last chapter unless I come up with a new thing to throw Mari and Adrien


	6. I’ll Be Home for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops this one is a little late and I deeply apologize about that one but I’ve been super busy whoops so the last chapter will be next week...as soon as I decide on the Christmas fluff imma right-
> 
> On second thought maybe this Overdue Christmas fic might take a little longer to finish 
> 
> So today is two ships in one hehe andddd some steamy kissing scenes

Ladybug was in the middle of a major panic attack. 

She had to be in two places at once and had zero ideas about how she was going to pull it off. 

“Huh? What am I doing here?” Rémy asked, still collapsed on the floor. 

She bit her tongue to stop herself from straight-up saying “I hate you,” but advised against it. Control was important and so she held herself back from showing her disdain. The last thing she needed was another Lila situation. 

Lila and Rémy would make a twisted power couple and that thought  _ terrified _ her. 

“You were Akumatized! Anyways, Uh, don’t get Akumatized again, it’s all good now but I need to leave.” She inhaled deeply before she quickly jumbled out, “stopharassinggirlsthatdontlikeyouigottogobye!” 

Before Rémy could reply, Ladybug had already launched herself toward the bakery. 

Hopefully, Chat wasn’t there yet and by some miracle, she could sneak in unnoticed. 

She landed on her balcony and so far, no sight of a black leather-clad cat. 

She sighed out of relief, “I made it.” 

However, her relief didn’t last long when a second voice chimed in, “Ladybug?” He asked confused. 

She whipped around to find Chat Noir standing behind her balcony wall, “What are you doing here?” He asked confused. 

“I-Uh-I was just checking in on Marinette! Yeah! You made it sound like she got r-really h-hurt and-“ her voice died in her throat as Chat Noir walked towards her with a smile that made her knees buckle and her stomach do somersaults. 

“That’s a good thing then because I can’t seem to find her anywhere.” Chat said, in a low voice, leaning towards her. 

“O-oh? M-maybe she’s hiding?” 

“Outside of her house?” Chat said with a cocked brow, moving a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“It’s p-possible.” 

Chat carefully tilted her head up. It took all of Ladybug’s courage not to think about the way Chat saved her, the desperation in his eyes when he found her, the way he cradled her and how nice it felt to be in his arms. The way “Dr. Noir” had treated her wounds with such empathy and compassion, and his genuine worry over her well-being. She wasn’t Ladybug then, she was Marinette. Even then, her perfect partner was still looking after her. 

And it reminded her of that kiss with Mistlelfie.

Where he kissed Marinette, not Ladybug. Where he fell in love with Marinette too. The same kiss that set her skin on fire and caused a bubbly feeling to emerge in her stomach. The same kiss that sent her fantasizing about the possibility of a relationship that she had locked away a long time ago.

Maybe, she was in love with Chat Noir. As preposterous as the idea sounded, she couldn’t help but think of what Tikki had told her only a few days ago, although it certainly felt like a lifetime.

_ Why can’t you be in love with Chat Noir? _

They could make sure Chat Blanc never happened. They could be happy. She knew jealousy would never lead to Chat Noir’s Akumatization, he was better than that. 

She was loyal to Adrien. She was in love with him that was true. And getting to know him better; the punny, silly, flirty, kind and generous side of him just made her love him more. She had two amazing guys in front of her and she just couldn’t pick.  


If she understood the events of today correctly, Adrien might be interested in her as more than a friend, if the kiss was any indication. Oh, that mistletoe kiss was electrifying but so, so short. 

Yet she couldn’t help but be drawn to Chat Noir. Just like with Mistlelfie. She could have come up with another solution, couldn’t she? So why on earth was her first idea kissing Chat Noir? 

And he just looked so handsome under the moonlight, his voice so nice. His concern for her civilian identity was even more of a bonus...

“We both know that’s not the reason,” he leaned in slowly and there was a shadow above them. She looked up to see mistletoe attached to his baton, hung over them. he whispered against her lips, “Mistletoe,  _ Princess _ .” 

She didn’t have time to process the pet name before he kissed her. It was a small, familiar, chaste kiss. It was so, so tentative as if he was expecting her to leave at any given moment. 

It was so achingly familiar. 

He pulled apart shortly after to tease her and they rested their foreheads against each other. Her hands were resting on his *ahem* firm chest and he was still cupping her face gently. 

“That was-“ Ladybug started and he finished, “Wow,” he chuckled deeply. 

He leaned in once more before she pressed his finger to his lips, “Chat I-,” she looked down, “I  can’t . I’m sorry for kissing you back but there’s that other boy and-“ 

He raised a brow, “you mean Adrien? I don’t think Sunshine is going to be much of a problem,” he grinned before ghosting her lips, “ _ Marinette _ .” 

Her name rolled off his tongue like a prayer and it left her in utter shock. 

The only sound was the beeping of their miraculous.

He didn’t kiss her, just stood there in her space while she processed everything, “I’m not Marinette I can’t be! We should look for her though-” 

“Sorry bugaboo, I figured out all your elaborate plans and schemes. The Kwamibuster one might have been your best but you had the fox miraculous.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Ladybug sputtered, desperately trying to keep her secret. 

“Marinette,” he tsked, “You think you can lie to me bugaboo? I know you inside out and I can tell when you’re lying.” He grinned, “It’s ironic too, Marinette  _ hates _ liars.” 

That struck a nerve causing Ladybug to huff and cross her arms. She rubbed her temples, “Chat I told you! We’re not supposed to know each other’s identities!” 

“Why not?” 

“Why not?” She scrunched her nose in confusion. 

“Yes, why not? Master Fu is gone and you’re the new guardian, which I know is stressing you out, but now you dont have to bear that responsibility alone anymore. He knew our identities, so why can’t we know each others’?” 

She started before he interrupted her quickly, “And don’t you dare say ‘to protect our loved ones’ because I know very well that you could protect yourself from anyone with ease.” 

  
He had a point though. 

She pouted and turned away from him and his ears drooped. It took all her self-power not to turn around and hug him. “Look, my lady, I promise I didn’t try to figure it out. But I trust you, and your wishes, and if you want me to let this whole thing go, I will.” He sighed, “I just want you to know that I trust you, and I hope you trust me.” 

That does it. 

She whipped around to say, “You know very well I trust you with my life kitty cat. It’s pissing me off that you don’t see that.” 

  
She took a deep breath and gave him a dazzling smile, “I know you would never purposely figure it out, okay? I trust you more than you could know. Please don’t doubt yourself.”

“Thanks, bugaboo.” He gave her a soft smile that matched her own. 

Her eyebrows quirked up and she asked, “How did you even figure it out?” 

“The gift exchange,” he said, “Your ring, the t-shirt, Rémy, the hoodie, the rant; which by the way was _super_ good for my ego. It was a whole collection of things. Not to mention the times I got to kiss you under the mistletoe, gosh that left me with the happiest feeling ever. It’s a good thing too, I fell in love with Marinette right before I found out!” 

“You...what?” She looked up at him, eyes widened. 

“I fell in love with you twice. I had finally gotten over you, only to fall in love with your civilian identity.” 

“You fell in love with...Marinette?” 

“Yup. The Akuma wasn’t lying and it got me thinking. I hung out with you a bit and I fell. Hard.” He went on. “You’re just really fun to be around!” 

A blush and smile lit up her features, “You fell in love with plain old me?” She curled in on herself, “Frankly, I thought you’d be embarrassed or disappointed that  _ I’m _ Ladybug.” 

“Hey, hey! Don’t say that!” He put his hands on her shoulders so she would look him in the eye, “There is nothing plain about you. Okay, you are a blessing to be around and you make my life so much brighter and bearable. Honestly, there is no one else who could be Ladybug, who could live up to you.” She blushed crimson, highlighting all her freckles and he was tempted to kiss them all, “You are Ladybug without the mask! You’re strong, brave, confident, smart, not to mention beautiful. I could go on forever.” 

She stared into his green eyes and could see the absolute earnestness he conveyed through his words. He was so...genuine and it was adorable. 

“Chat I-I don’t even know what to... _wait_ -,” she froze as the final piece of the puzzle clicked into place, “I never hung out with you after the kiss and how did you know I bought that t-shirt? And my ring and the rant and-“ her jaw dropped and Chat had to keep all his self-control to stop him from bursting into laughter. “I did all of that with-“

He gave her his signature grin and she was tempted not to wipe that smug look off his face with a kiss. 

Which she supposed she had done before. 

All of it confirmed her suspicions. 

  
Although it was Chat Noir standing before her, the image of another important blonde-haired boy with green eyes flashed across her eyes until the two blurred into one person. 

Chat Noir didn’t detransform, yet she knew his name. 

“Adrien?” She gasped. 

He bowed, “the one and only princess.” 

“Y-you, you-“ she held out a finger threateningly before danger crossed her eyes and she turned crimson, “I can’t believe I told you I loved you! And then I fell for you while falling for Adrien, I mean...still you! And you turned me into a stuttering, blushing mess. A-and...and...you knew that! You had a blast being extra dorky and teasing me and flir...flirting with me! And all the puns! I got chastised for being late because of you!” 

His grin only got wider and she narrowed her eyes at him, “Oh you had way too much fun with this and-“ she prodded his chest, “Wipe that smug look off your face, Sunshine!” 

“Make me!” He leaned into her face smirking. 

“Fine!” She shouted before grabbed him by his bell and smashing her lips against his. He froze, surprised and blushing since she caught him off guard but she didn’t relent, choosing instead to use this opportunity to deepen it. A squeak escaped his lips alerting Ladybug she had successfully succeeded in her task. This left him even more surprised and by the time he could overcome his shock and kiss her back, she pulled away. 

He stood there, crimson and frozen while Ladybug stood back with a triumphant smirk. 

“That was revenge on the Adrien  _ and _ Chat Noir side of you, for getting me to fall in the love with you twice,” he gasped excitedly but she was too busy in her love-anger rant to notice, “For carrying me around multiple times and in the process I realized that you are very, _very_ handsome, which I guess I already knew, and for ranting about how much I need you and for getting me to confess to you without knowing and...and-“ her mask quirked upwards to show her confusion, “why are you looking at me like that?” 

He was looking at her as if she was the most amazing thing in the world. Like a gem to behold or a hidden treasure. He practically had hearts in his eyes. 

  
“I just can’t believe how lucky I am!” He exclaimed, “I fell in love with the most amazing girl and she loves me back! And you’re Ladybug! My best friend! The constant amount of times you were right next to me and I-I can’t even-“ he laughed heartily while lifting her and spinning her around before holding her up. 

“Look at that Buginette, you’re finally my height.” 

“Oh shut up,” she flushed, “I still got my revenge for the flirting, the stammering a-and for flustering me! Again, you trolled me and  _ hmph _ -“ he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers and not at all with any of the ferocity she had grabbed him with. He dominated this kiss and she wasn’t sure how long he held her and kissed her softly, but she wished it never ended. 

It was a good thing he was carrying her, or else her legs would have given out entirely. He deepened the kiss so he could have better access and he was rewarded with a squeal from Ladybug causing her to squirm against him. It resulted in her being pressed flush against him, even more, if possible. She dug her fingers in his hair, rubbing his scalp the same way he scrunched her hair up while cupping her face. 

He gently put her down, her back pressed against the wall so he could have a better access point. He loved the taste of cinnamon on her lips and the way her hair smelled of strawberries. She grabbed his collar, pulling him down so she could deepen it this time and he didn’t complain. He purred in delight. He felt her smirk against his lips which could only mean trouble for him. 

Eventually, their need to breathe caused them to pull apart and once more, they rested their foreheads against each other, panting. 

Ladybug had two minutes left, not that it mattered anyway. 

Ladybug nibbled her lower lip, a habit she picked up when she got nervous (and  no , he didn’t stare at her lips all day. The mistletoe kiss just brought things into... _ perspective _ , that’s all.) The smirk he felt earlier returned and he gulped, “Guess you got lucky,” she flicked his bell, “alley cat.” 

She was trying to make him flustered. 

Now,  _ this _ was fun. 

“You know, if this is revenge please feel free to be vengeful anytime,” he purred, channelling his inner Chat Noir. 

“Oh, you know there’s someone else I have to get revenge on,” she hummed, walked her fingers up and down his chest. 

“O-oh? W-who?” His breath hitched, and all his Chat Noir bravado instantly fell. He was the colour of a tomato and Ladybug enjoyed it all the more. 

“Oh you know him,” she continued, tracing his chest with her fingers and he gulped, “He looks  _ incredible _ in black leather, it suits him so well. It shows off his toned body.” She bit her lip attempting to stop herself from laughing.

He didn’t trust himself to speak and could barely get the words out, “I-Is that so?” Chat was still crimson and almost the colour of a cherry at this point. If he didn’t calm down he might pass out. 

_Is it hot in here?_ It certainly felt hot here. And this time it wasn’t an actual fire.

“Yes,” She blinked her long lashes innocently before tracing his collarbone, “the only thing that rivals it is the Ladybug miraculous. Dare I say, it’s slightly more form-fitting than the black leather. It’s very flattering on his abs. Both are incredibly attractive nonetheless.” 

Adrien might have passed out right then and there. Although his nerves were on fire, excitement flickered through his veins. 

She leaned close to him, “and his name...is,” she grabbed him by the bell so that she was eye-to-eye with him and smirked, “ _Adrien Agreste_ _._ ” 

He was redder than her super suit. She dropped his bell-like a mic drop and stepped away, pleased with her work. 

She watched his frozen expression and wore the smuggest expression known to mankind with her arms crossed. 

It wasn’t long before he collapsed on the floor. 

She nodded before sauntering off, swaying her hips. 

“Oh come on! You’re not going to even kiss me after that?” 

She stopped dead in her tracks and if Chat Noir’s poor soul hadn’t already left his body, it did just then. He knew he was dead when she turned around and that very attractive smirk reappeared. 

She turned around and walked towards him before crouching down and tilting his head up she....she purred?? “ _ Hmmm _ , I guess black leather looks rather  _ dashing _ on you.” 

He blinked as his blush heated up once more and just as he leaned into her touch, she stood up and walked away, “but again, I’m looking for Adrien.” 

He took a deep breath before he channelled whatever pride he had left and added bravado. “You know bugaboo, you may be onto something.” He calmed his erratically beating heart and his signature smirk returned once more, “I mean, Marinette would look  _ lovely _ in a skin-tight suit.” He watched her freeze in her spot meaning he caught his bug. Good. He got up and whispered in her ears, “After all, it doesn’t leave  _ much _ to the...imagination.”

He heard her squeak and she whipped around to face him. She hadn’t heard him get up or how close he’d gotten because when she spun around her finger jabbed into his chest. “I hate you. You couldn’t let me have it for 5 seconds, could you?”

“Aw, but you’re so cute when you’re flustered!” She blushed again, “And you make it all too easy.”

“You’re incorrigible and impossible to turn into a hot mess.”

“Well, that’s debatable. Why do you think I used all the extra puns and pick up lines on you when I know you already get flustered?” He waggled his brows up and down, “for reasons, recently revealed.” 

“Because you’re annoying and a dork like that?” She deadpanned. 

“Okay, ouch but no,” He tilted her head up to face him, “Because for what felt like forever, there was only one person who could make me flustered.” 

She looked into his eyes, dazzling blue meeting emerald green. 

He took another deep breath, “and that’s  _ you _ , Marinette.” 

She closed her eyes breathlessly, pressing her hands to his chest and standing on her tip toes. She waited for his next sentence with bated breath. 

“I’m in love with you.” He whispered before pressing his lips to hers. 

This might have been their softest kiss yet. He kissed her tentatively and was delighted with the way she kissed him back. Their lips moving in perfect sync with each other, just like their partnership, friendship and hopefully, a relationship. Chat’s hands snaked their way around her waist and he used the opportunity to kiss her more throughly. She gasped in surprise and she dug her fingers in his hair, messing it up even more if possible. 

It was at that moment that Ladybug’s transformation fell and Marinette stood in her place. 

Chat gasped in delight, happy to see that his dream was indeed real and not false. He felt the area where her mask would have been and kissed her quickly once more. 

She pulled apart, just so she could whisper against his lips, “Well guess what? I love you too Adrien. Stupid cat got what he wanted.” 

“I’m very persistent that way~” he sing-singed. 

She giggled and he wanted to hear that sound every day for the rest of his life, “I noticed.” 

His ring beeped and Chat realized he had to get home. It was getting late and he wasn’t sure he should overstay his welcome. Besides, he’d have to retransform and all and he wasn’t sure he wanted to listen to constant teasing from Plagg. 

“Come on Princess, let me walk you in,” he murmured, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ears. 

“A-Adrien!” She squeaked, surprised at how swiftly he carried her bridal style, “I can walk down myself.” 

“No, you scared me today. I could have lost you,” he teared up a bit and she hugged him, 

“I’m fine Minou, I’m okay.” She wiped his tears away, “I’m right here.” 

He buried his head in the crook of her neck as if he couldn’t live without her, and he probably couldn’t. He sniffled before putting her down on her bed. He gave her a watery smile laced with concern, “Are you okay? Are your injuries healed?” 

“Yeah, thanks to your quality care Dr. Noir,” she rolled her eyes. 

He cocked a brow, “Dr. Noir?” 

“Don’t get cocky now kitty cat. You did an excellent job at taking care of me. I had no idea Adrien Agreste had such medical expertise,” She flicked his bell. 

“Yeah well, I’m in like 6 after school activities and I double as a part-time superhero so injuries are a give in.” He shrugged. 

“I feel much better. I certainly couldn’t have fought without your help...in more ways than one.” She smiled and he felt his knees almost give out entirely. 

He chuckled, “I’m glad bugaboo. I couldn’t have defeated the Akuma and you know that.” 

“Yeah but you, Mr. Agreste, were in the same explosion I was in and you still managed to save my life,” Her eyes widened as she realized he probably had injuries too, considering how badly hurt she was, “Are you okay?! You probably got hurt just as much as I did.” She assessed his face for damage by pulling him down and looked him over to make sure he didn’t have any bruises. 

He shrugged, “I got a couple of cuts but I also landed in a pile of clothing, so my injuries weren’t as bad. Marinette,” he breathed and it hadn’t occurred to her how short the distance between them was, “This wasn’t your fault and I still feel as if I should’ve been the one in your position. I never want to see you hurt.” 

“Don’t say that, I need you as much as you need me. You saved me, didn’t you? I can’t do this without you.” She whispered, closing her eyes and leaning in. 

“Me neither.” He replied just as quietly. 

Then she pressed her lips to his lightly and if it weren’t for the last few beeps of his miraculous, he never may have left. 

It was a goodnight kiss, although he wished they didn’t have to say goodnight just yet. 

He slowly pulled away from the kiss before he rested his forehead against her, “Goodnight my lady. I’ll see you tomorrow and I think we have some things to discuss.” 

“Agreed.  _I’ll Be Home for Christmas_ all day so feel free to come early. Goodnight sunshine.” 

He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before getting ready to climb out of her balcony. 

Throwing her a cheeky grin he smiled, “I can’t wait.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WJDJDJ I hope you all forgive me for excluding as much Christmas fluff in return for this chapter-🌚
> 
> Shoutout to my beta readers:  
> Cringe Central and darthnoire  
> Thank you all for your help!


	7. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not abandoned this!! I had exams and stuff so I just slowly added to it. Sorry Christmas is long over but lots of fluff today to make up for it! Anyways, the final chapter is up!
> 
> Special thanks to my betas CringeCentral and Darthe Noire on Discord, you two are the best!

Adrien was giddy with excitement. 

Not only had he kissed the girl of his dreams multiple times, she also liked him back! She had flirted with him and they bantered, and those kisses...they were perfect. For once, they knew both sides of the story, no more secrets, no more heavy responsibilities. They could be there for each other and everyone. 

Honestly, he couldn’t believe his luck! 

He couldn't think of anyone else that could fill the mantle the way Marinette did, and it was shameful it had taken him so long to figure it out. 

It felt unreal as if the girl in front of him was too good to be true. Too beautiful, too kind, too helpful, too funny. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that he could actually be this happy - that he could have a happy ending with the girl of his dreams. He truly was the luckiest man alive! 

She was in love with him.

Adrien didn’t just throw that term around loosely. Sure, it hadn’t taken him long to fall for Marinette again but, Adrien knew the difference between being in love with someone and loving someone. For example, he loved Plagg, his father, Nino, and Alya. He loved them all platonically. 

But Marinette... He was in love with her romantically. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her,side-by-side. As Ladybug and Chat Noir would always and forever be. _Partners_. 

“I’m in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng,Plagg,” Adrien sighed. 

A muffled sound came from his pillow. 

“And she’s Ladybug! Who’s in love with me! I’m the luckiest guy in the world!” 

Another grumble emerged from the pillow, this one louder and angrier. 

“Now I can take her out properly and I get to spend Christmas at her place!” 

“Bruh, it’s 3 a.m. Go to sleep before I cataclysm a plank and knock you out myself,” Plagg grumbled, burying himself in his pillow. 

“Sorry,Plagg,” He murmured with a small smile. 

“If it’s any consolation,” Plagg replied between sleepy yawns, “I love Pigtails. Marry her.” 

Adrien lit up like a Christmas tree at the fact Plagg approved of her(he never had a doubt anyways) and chuckled, “Will do.” He carefully took Plagg in his arms who immediately nestled into the crook of his neck. 

Adrien had never slept more peacefully, thinking of his lady and mistletoe. 

  
  
  


Marinette could barely sleep from excitement. 

She was lying in bed while staring at the ceiling thinking about how the man of her dreams had kissed her. And that it turns out the other guy she had slowly fallen for turned out to be the same one! 

Her Ladybug luck must have been doing her wonders because there was no way she was naturally that fortunate. 

She loved him with her whole heart and now, she wasn’t stuck choosing between Adrien and Chat Noir. They were one and her heart no longer ached. As a matter of fact, it was swelling with love and happiness. She felt like she could explode! 

It finally dawned on Marinette just how many times she had let herself act like a train wreck in front of Adrien or Chat. She let her flirty, dorky partner turn her into a puddle of goo. And _sure_ , she got her revenge kiss but he walked away from it like it was nothing. 

He had known her secret for weeks and did nothing but tease her, make her blush, stammer and he enjoyed every second of it. 

So Marinette had one thing and one thing on her mind to help Adrien have the most unforgettable Christmas of his life. 

“ _Revenge_ ,” Marinette chuckled evilly causing Tikki to turn towards her Chosen in alarm. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Tikki asked. “That’s a no-no word.” 

“Oh relax Tikki, I’m just getting revenge on Adrien.” 

“Even more concerning but I’m listening, go on.” 

“Well, he’s known for a while who I was right? So he worked double-time to make me flustered both as Ladybug or Marinette. _Especially_ , as Marinette. So, I’d like to be the one on top for once.” 

Well, well, well, how the turntables. 

“I’m going to spend tomorrow turning Adrien into a hot mess. Just so he gets a taste of his own medicine.” She shrugged, “Nothing too serious. I’m just teasing him.” 

“Love revenge? _That_ , I can get on board with.” Tikki grinned, “You already make him blush a lot you know.” 

“Yeah but he really pushed the limits this week so I’d like to get revenge. So Tikki, are you in?” 

“I’m always going to support you Marinette. Teasing the love of your life and making him flush out of romance?” She paused for dramatic effect, “I’m in.” 

“Great!” Marinette’s eyes lit up. She might need a Christmas miracle to pull this off but she’d make this work. “I just have to do a few more things tomorrow but until then, we’re going to need a good night’s rest.” 

She turned her lights off and cuddled Tikki close to her. 

She slowly drifted to sleep dreaming of Adrien and the upcoming holiday together. 

  
  


Marinette was woken up by the sound of her phone vibrating off her desk. 

She blindly searched for her phone before picking up and sleepily mumbling, “Hello?” 

“Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Marinette!” 

Marinette shot up once she realized the voice belonged to Nadja Chamack, “Oh Nadja, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you too.” 

She had been expecting this call for a while. She had known Nadja wouldn’t let an opportunity like this escape her. “I never knew you had such a close relationship with Chat Noir? Could you tell me all about it?”

Marinette sighed, “I’m sorry Nadja, but as much as you want a scoop there’s nothing to share! Remember that Akuma, Mistlelfie? He tried to save me from it and we both got hit. It was the only way to break the spell so he could fight the Akuma.” 

She heard the reporter pause at the other end of the line, “Are you sure that's all? I mean, you both looked very into the kiss.” 

Marinette shrugged, “Again, that was the akuma's power. The photo was taken out of context I’m glad you called for the truth but the media is blowing this majorly out of proportion and you know I’m not lying.”

Nadja sighed, “I know Marinette. Thank you for confirming and thank you for everything you do for Manon. I’ll try and explain this to the media.”

“Thank you, Nadja, I really appreciate it. Enjoy your holiday.” 

“You too.” 

With that, Marinette hung up and wished her kwami a good morning. 

She ran into her closet and rummaged for a little box. 

“Merry Christmas to my best friend. I love you Tikki and I don’t know what’d I’d do without you by my side.” 

“Aw Marinette!” She squealed before taking the box and unwrapping it to find a bag of fresh m&m cookies (her favourite) and a little hoodie. It was Ladybug-themed and said ‘Sugarcube.’ “I love it Marinette, thank you! This is so cute! You’re the best Ladybug ever.” 

“All thanks to you,Tikki. I made Plagg a matching one.” She giggled, “It says ‘Stinky Sock’ on it.” 

“Perfect.” Tikki giggled with a small smirk, which was a very odd look on her, since Tikki was the most adorable and sweetest kwami out there. You’d never, ever see her with a smile that could only be described as trouble. 

“So I assume you have a game plan for today?” 

“Oh yes.” Marinette grinned, staring at the emerald green dress currently sitting on her mannequin. “I think all is left is a bit of pun-related research and voila!” 

Tikki followed her gaze and understood, “Oh, he’s dead isn’t he.” 

“Yup,” she popped the ‘p.’ 

“Colour and all. You’re going to look even more beautiful if that’s even possible Marinette!” 

“That’s the plan. Adrien is fairly easy to make blush.”

“Can I do your hair again?” Tikki gasped excitedly. 

“That you can.” Marinette quirked a brow, “You really do enjoy playing hairdresser.” 

“Well, your hair is just so gorgeous, it’d be a shame not to play with it.” 

“I love you Tikki.” She replied scratching her kwami. 

Marinette sat in her chair letting Tikki use a straightener and put pretty loose curls in her hair (she really had a knack for this) before tying half her hair up in a loose ponytail with a black ribbon. The rest of her long, midnight hair lay around her corners like a beautiful dark blue curtain. 

She applied a little bit of makeup before putting on the dress. 

Marinette looked herself over in the mirror, “Maybe this is a stupid idea Tikki. Revenge isn’t necessary and he’ll probably find a way to turn the tables on me.” 

“You look beautiful! Besides, never say never.” Tikki grinned, “You might kill him.”

“Well deserved.” Marinette giggled before she started rummaging through her closet once more and getting the Christmas presents for Adrien and Plagg. 

“Shall we?” Tikki asked motioning to her trap door. 

“We shall,” Marinette giggled 

Marinette made it downstairs and was met with the cheery face of her parents cooking brunch and dinner. 

“Merry Christmas,Maman and Papa!” 

“Merry Christmas,sweetheart, and may I just say you look absolutely gorgeous.” 

Marinette giggled, “Thank you, Papa.” She stood on her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on her father’s cheek before heading towards her mother. 

“He’s right darling. This doesn’t have anything to do with Adrien coming for Christmas, does it?” 

Marinette flushed, “Of course... _not_! It’s Christmas attire and I really wanted to wear it, that’s all!” 

“Whatever you say, dear.” Sabine chuckled with a knowing smirk. 

“Everything smells divine,Maman,” Marinette sniffed the delicious aroma coming from her mother’s workstation in the kitchen. 

“Thank you, honey. Now, we actually wanted to talk to you about something, since it’s all over the news so if you could please sit down.” 

Marinette’s expression fell and she sat down reluctantly before looking at the concerned faces of her parents. 

“Now,Marinette,” Tom started, “We didn’t want to bring it up yesterday after the Akuma that targeted you since you were so exhausted but, we would like to know what happened with Chat Noir.” 

Sabine continued, “Especially after the brunch incident,” her father winced slightly at that, "And since he brought you home yesterday.” 

“Listen,Maman, Papa, I promise I don't have a secret relationship with the superhero and if something happened I would have told you. It was simply an Akuma attack. Remember how I went out last week to buy some fabric?” 

They nodded, urging her to continue, “I got caught in the middle of the fight. He saved me from a deadly beam but before he could do anything else the Akuma hit us both. Itspower was to make people kiss, hence the photo of us.I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.” 

“Oh sweetie, we trust you. We’re just worried about the press. I mean, we don’t know why the photo just surfaced right now.and who even had the time to take pictures during an attack! Just be careful.” Sabine hugged her and Tom followed suit. 

“I already dealt with Nadja and she’s going to fix things with the press. I’d like to figure out who released the photos though.” She grinned. 

“That’s my Marinette!” Tom chuckled proudly. 

“We’re with you every step of the way,sweetheart. The police could always track the IP address.” Sabine suggested. 

“Great idea, Maman, but that can wait. After all,” a dopey smile made its way to her face, “we have a guest coming.” 

They happily had brunch together before Marinette finished the preparations for Adrien’s unforgettable Christmas. 

  
  


Adrien was sitting in his limo, his knees jittering like crazy. 

He was beyond ecstatic to see the love of his life (and hopefully), future girlfriend. More importantly, he was excited to spend the best holiday of the year with her and her family. 

He had given Plagg his Christmas present earlier which had been the oldest, stinkiest cheese he could afford. 

Oddly enough, Nathalie hadn’t even questioned it when he bought it. They probably thought he had a weird cheese obsession due to years of being socially isolated or something. Regardless, Plagg had been more than excited and thankful for his new block of disgusting cheese and had not hesitated to eat it in one single gulp. Seeing his Kwami that happy was worth it to him. 

When he arrived at the Dupain-Cheng bakery he all but flew out of his limo towards the door of the bakery 

He excitedly rang the doorbell and waited, flowers in one hand and presents in the other. 

He just had to act smooth. She already loved him and knew he was Chat Noir. No more surprises. He could do this. 

Adrien almost dropped his presents when Marinette answered the door and made a sound similar to that of a dying whale. 

He could _NOT_ do this. 

He’d seen Marinette in a skin-tight suit, he’d seen Marinette in skirts, in dresses and many other outfits but nothing prepared him for this. 

She was wearing a rather well fitted emerald green lace dress that hugged her curves very nicely and defined her thin waist dangerously. It was off the shoulder and her beautiful midnight hair lay elegantly curled over her shoulders, making her collarbone pop. Loose tendrils of her midnight hair framed her face perfectly, highlighting her striking beauty 

He was dead. So, _so_ very dead. 

His jaw was no doubt on the floor, his face turning a shade of red humanly impossible and he must have had a nose bleed or something because she took out her phone and snapped a picture of him. She shyly tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears, rolled her eyes and smirked, “What is it,sunshine? Cat caught your tongue?” 

She had never looked more gorgeous and hot than she did at that moment. 

“Hubba...who...huh?” 

Why couldn’t he talk? Why was gibberish the only thing coming out of his mouth? Did she just make a pun? 

Oh my gosh, she was out to get him. He was screwed. Utterly and entirely screwed.

She rolled her eyes before dragging him inside. 

Adrien could barely move, let alone speak and Marinette was loving it. 

“F-for you,” he mumbled, stuffing the flowers in her face. This was certainly _not_ how he imagined this conversation going. 

“Red roses! I love them. I vaguely remember someone telling me they represent passion.” Marinette continued, setting the roses in a vase. 

He turned red once more and didn’t understand the reason. 

All she did was refer to the red roses he gave her as Chat Noir. Why is he so flustered?

His brain still hadn’t started functioning and Marinette took full advantage. Her parents came over and he mumbled out a casual greeting and thanks before they headed up to her room. 

He numbly followed her up the stairs and as soon as they were led into her balcony, Plagg cackled like a maniac. 

“Adrien,” The smirk never left Marinette’s face, “Can you speak now?” 

“Uh...,” He mustered what little pride he had left and stammered out, “Y-yup, yup. Y-You, look beautiful, by the way.” 

“Thank you,kitty. You look rather _purr-ty_ yourself. After all, you are a model,” She nibbled her lip, “Nothing beats leather though.” She said before walking away leaving Adrien,who had barely composed himself,melting into a puddle of goop. 

“What?!” He squawked and Mari turned around to find him lying on the floor. 

She gave him a questioning look and he continued.

“Am I being punished?” He moved his hands wildly still laying on his back, “I mean like a dream way of being punished but do you enjoy killing me?” 

“Whatever do you mean,kitty?”

“Y-you know! Looking beautiful in that very, _very_ fitted dress and your beautiful curls and face and puns and flirting and I’m so _flustered_ and-“ Realization dawned upon him when he noticed the smirk sitting on her face. He narrowed his eyes, pointing a finger threateningly in her direction, “Y-you...your...trolling me!” 

“Well,” she clapped her hands together, “That was fun. Who knew it’d be so easy?”

“Revenge!” He gasped out, remembering the night before, “Y-you’re making me flustered!”

She giggled, “I thought you’d explode too, you turned purple.”

“My lady, that’s evil.” 

“Now you know how it feels.” She shrugged. 

“Did I really leave you that flustered?” He sat up and smirked, trying to rebuild his bravado now that he knew the type of effect he had on her. 

She, however, was not letting him have it. 

She whipped around on him and gave him the smuggest expression ever known, “I don’t know Chaton, how often did I leave _you_ flustered?” 

  
  


And his bravado (along with his pride) collapsed once more. As did he, back onto the floor.

His jaw dropped and he turned crimson, leaving Marinette looking very pleased with herself. 

She knelt down towards him,leaned over him so she could close his jaw and then she tilted his head towards her, causing his breath to hitch. “You’re getting an early Christmas present,” was all she said before she closed the distance and kissed him tenderly. 

It was explosive and so utterly perfect. He already knew kisses with Marinette were worthwhile but it meant so much more. No one could break this bond they had between them. And the love they had for each other… That was true love. Trusting each other blindly, falling for each other twice without even knowing. It was so _surreal_. 

She was addictive; her adorable giggles, her courage in the face of danger, her creativity and kindness, her beauty and love for those who don’t deserve it. He loved everything about her, faults and all, to the sweet taste of her lips. No facades, no pedestals, no images, no _masks_. 

She was everything he needed. 

And he knew she felt the same way about him. 

So it didn’t take long for him to get caught up in the kiss, pulling her flush against him while she tangled her fingers in his hair. It was all he needed to deepen the kiss. She melted into it, kissing him back fervently and happily. He realized she must have been uncomfortable, considering only half of her body lay pressed against him. He sat up halfway and continued to kiss her, cupping her cheeks while her arms laid pressed against his chest. She sighed into the kiss before she deepened it, now close enough to do so. 

They were in their own world until Marinette jerked back suddenly causing him to look alarmed. 

“Kitty,wait.” She murmured, avoiding eye contact. 

“Yes, princess?” He replied instantly, her uneasiness bringing doubts flying back to his mind.

She panted, out of breath from their kiss and it took all his self-control not to swoop in and kiss her once more, “I-I need you to know that I don’t just love Adrien.”

This particular doubt had worried him, as he thought maybe she just loved one side of him. He had attempted to forget it though until this conversation brought that nauseating feeling soaring right back to his stomach. 

“Yes?”

“I know you’re an over-thinker like me,Chaton,but I need you to understand,” she said desperately, tilting his head down so his eyes bore into hers. “I fell for Chat Noir too. A long time ago.” 

He quirked a brow, “Then why didn’t you...”

She sighed, “Because I didn’t think it’d be safe to love you.”

“We’re superheroes, we could have protected each other bugaboo, I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.”

She gave him a watery smile, “I know.” The familiar determined glint returned to her eyes , captivating him entirely, and then she said, “Adrien, I need to get something off my chest before this,” she gestured to the both of them causing panic to build in his chest, “goes any further. And I really hope you don’t hate me, but I’ll also understand if you need a break.”

“My lady,” He caressed her face, “I could never hate you.” She looked into his eyes and she melted, clutching his hands. 

“I love you.” She said breathlessly, leaning towards him before shaking herself out of his spell and getting on with her story, “But you need to know.”

“Adrien...Remember the time I dropped off a beret at your house on Fifth’s names day?” He nodded and she continued, “I made you that beret and signed it.”

His eyes widened in recognition and he smiled, “Only someone as talented as you could have made that Mari, and if you had signed it I would have realized that you were Ladybug. But...you didn’t sign it.” He squinted his eyes thoughtfully, trying to call upon the memory. 

“That’s because Bunnix appeared after that and brought me to a future where...where you were akumatized.”

He gasped and she had to close her eyes to continue, “You,or Chat Blanc, destroyed all of Paris, and then the world, and even the moon was split in half . I don’t know what could possibly have been the reason for your akumatization , especially since you are Adrien and Chat Noir,so no jealousy problems. The reason I held off my emotions for Chat Noir...for you, for so long was because Chat Blanc told me that ‘it was our love that did this to the world.’”

Tears started to pool in his eyes and he turned away, trying to process everything she had said. If he had destroyed everything then he had destroyed...her.

“Adrien, look at me. You have to understand that...” she turned his head towards her once more, “I don’t care about what happened in that timeline. Screw it.”

“What?” He gasped softly, watching her lean in, “But I killed you, I killed everyone.”

“Adrien, I realized that whatever happened in that timeline won’t happen because this reveal happened _properly_ when we both wanted it to. Those chances were one in a million. Whatever I was afraid of before can’t happen and it won’t. Because,” She stroked the side of his face, “Because, I love you,sunshine, and _nothing_ can come between us.” She grasped his hand in hers, a hopeful smile on her face. 

He couldn’t help it, he smashed his lips against hers, unable to express how lucky and loved she made him feel and how fortunate he was to have such an amazing woman that was planning to stand by him no matter what. She was incredible and she loved him and cared about him. 

For that alone, she deserved everything. 

“Marinette,” He murmured.

“Yes?”

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, I thought that was implied.”

He chuckled happily before kissing her tenderly once more.

He smirked, “Looks like the cat got your tongue now,princess. Literally.” He wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously. 

She rolled her eyes, “About time,” before capturing his lips once more. 

They remained there kissing for a while until her mother called for them (thankfully she didn’t poke her head up through the trapdoor or else that would have gotten very awkward very fast.) 

Marinette quickly gave Plagg his present. He squealed happily, saying “I always liked you,Pigtails” before swallowing the camembert in one gulp. 

The pair then retreated downstairs for the nice Christmas dinner that Marinette’s family had prepared. 

Watching Adrien look at all the food on the table was quite literally priceless. Her family quickly filled up his plate and he attempted to be polite, going as far as to say “Oh that’s more than enough,” to which all three of the Dupain-Cheng’s glared at him. 

“Adrien you’re a model with a model diet. If you don’t eat it all I will shove it down your throat. Eat and don’t hesitate to ask for more,” Marinette said with steely determination. 

“Yes ma’am!” He saluted, more afraid of his girlfriend than Hawkmoth himself. 

“Actually, mom and dad, Adrien and I have something to tell you.” 

“Oh are you guys dating yet?” Sabine asked happily as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

“Maman, how did you know?” Marinette screeched, mortified and confused. 

“Oh, it was very obvious. She’s been crushing on you for years!” 

“Maman!” Marinette groaned. 

“For years?” He flashed her a smug grin. 

“Shut up, Agreste.” 

“I’m glad you’ll be my son, Adrien, baking puns for life!” 

“What have I done?” Marinette groaned, slamming her head on the table. 

“I guess all we _kneaded_ was love!” Adrien joked, earning a cackle from Tom. 

“That’s my boy!” 

They chattered excitedly over dinner then proceeded to help Sabine with the dishes. 

Once they finished, Marinette challenged the whole family to a match of Ultimate Mecha Strike, where Marinette destroyed all of them. They all groaned in defeat as Marinette’s avatar won and stood over their demolished bots in triumph. 

They then exchanged gifts and Adrien was more than surprised with the extra presents he received. He naturally had brought them gifts too out of politeness, but for some reason, it hadn’t clicked that they’d get him something too. It was silly, he’ll admit it but being with her family really made him feel at home. 

Her parents had obviously put thought into the presents, as Adrien received an apron with a baking pun from Tom and Sabine, assuming he’d be around the bakery more often, as well as a lifetime supply of free sweets from the bakery and a little bag of chocolate croissants since those were his favourite. 

Marinette’s present might have been his favourite since it was something she had made once more. It was a Ladybug onesie, (she had heard he was a _fan_ of her and revealed she had a matching Chat Noir themed onesie) and a little black beanie with cat ears sewed on along with the name _Chaton_ engraved. Her parents thought they had shared an inside joke when they burst into cackles at the sight of it and all it represented before he gave her a hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

He had ironically gotten Tom a set of oven mitts with baking puns stitched in and a new set of pots and pans for him and Sabine. For Sabine, he had gotten her an ornate crystal flower which matched her overall vibe and was very elegant. 

Marinette’s present had taken the longest to find but after hours of searching, he found a custom necklace company and got her a silver necklace in the shape of the words “His Lady” as well as little red and green gems decorating it throughout. It matched her ring and she almost cried once she saw how beautiful it was, not hesitating to kiss him even if it was in front of her parents. 

She finally had a jewellery set almost as beautiful as her. 

Her parents complimented the set and Adrien’s fine taste in jewellery before the entire family decided to watch a Christmas movie. Marinette and Adrien decided to head down to the bakery to get snacks while Tom and Sabine set up Home Alone 2 (after all, Adrien had only seen the first one and decided it was necessary for them to watch the second one.)

They entered the bakery causing Plagg and Tikki to fly out. 

“I can smell all the cheese pastries.” Plagg sniffed excitedly. 

“Help yourself. I think we have some left actually.” 

“You’re the best pigtails! Adrien better remind you of that every day.” 

“I plan on it.” Adrien chuckled, noticing the way she flushed lightly under the praise. 

“Oh, it’s really nothing.” Marinette grinned 

The pair then settled on prank calling Alya and Nino, since she hadn’t told them he was spending Christmas with them and received the most hilarious responses. 

Marinette dialled Alya’s number and put her on speakerphone, “Hello?” Her voice came through the phone. 

“Hey, Alya! Is Nino with you?” 

“Yeah he and his family are spending Christmas at my place.” 

“Cool, we just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas.” 

“Aw, thanks and Merry Christmas,girl! I’ll get him! Nino-“ they heard some muffled dialogue through the phone when Alya’s voice came back into focus, “And what do you mean by ‘we,’” she was interrupted however when Nino’s voice boomed through the phone, “Merry Christmas,Dudette!”

Marinette stifled a laugh at what they were about to do, “Merry Christmas,Nino!” 

“Yeah Merry Christmas,Nino and Alya!” Adrien chimed in. 

The line went dead for a few seconds, all while Marinette and Adrien had to hold back their laughs very difficultly, “Dude is that you?” Nino asked weakly. 

“Yeah bro, it’s me.” Adrien wheezed out. 

“Oh yeah, didn’t I tell you? He’s spending Christmas at my place as well.” Marinette added for good measure. 

Silence once more except for the background noise on the line. 

“GIRL YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!” Alya demanded. 

“Yeah so, um, I invited Adrien over for Christmas and he was allowed. That’s all really.” 

“THAT’S IT?!” She asked bewildered. 

“Oh yeah, I also asked her to be my girlfriend.” Adrien quipped. 

“And I said yes.” 

The inhumane squeak that came from Alya as well as the prideful “You did it man” from Nino was enough to send Marinette and Adrien into a fitful of laughter. But they held their cool just a little longer. 

Just to fuel the fire Marinette added, “Off to make out now, enjoy your holidays you lovebirds.” 

She could hear Alya’s muffled protests before she hung up. That was when they doubled over with laughter, the entire situation absolutely hilarious. 

“Oh my gosh, she’s going to kill me!” Marinette cackled out, Adrien’s expression mirroring her own. 

“Worth it.”

Marinette erupted into giggles once more and Adrien just stared at her in awe. 

He faintly heard the lyrics of the song “Mistletoe” by Justin Bieber but for some reason, it made her all the more endearing. 

_I don’t want to miss out on the holiday_

He must have been staring at her for a while because she turned to him and cocked her head slightly, “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

_But I’m stuck staring at your face_

He beamed, “I just can’t believe that I get to live with you for the rest of my life.” 

She blushed, “Slow down there, kitty, unless that was an official proposal. Then I accept.” She said casually while she gathered a plate with the desserts. 

“Do you now?” He replied as he started picking out pastries. 

_But I’mma be under the mistletoe_

“Yes, I do.” She headed back towards him plate in hand and he put the pastries on it. 

“Oh kitty, one more thing. Look at that,” She pointed upwards, “Mistletoe.” 

_With you, shawty with you_

Right where they were standing, a piece of mistletoe hung perfectly over the entrance to the bakery and the apartment. 

“You know what that means, don’t you?”

He smiled, beyond happy with where this was going. “I think I do.” 

_With you, shawty with you_

She leaned in, his eyes already closed when she whispered on his lips, “Merry Christmas, Chaton,” before finally pressing her lips to his. 

_With you Under the Mistletoe_

Thus concluded the best Christmas Adrien has ever had and it became even better when she dragged him upstairs and he cuddled with his girlfriend surrounded by two parents that really made him feel like he was part of a family. He and Marinette fell asleep during said movie still cuddling together and were only woken up when Adrien had to leave and the joy never left Adrien’s face. 

To think all this started because of a chance run-in and a mistletoe Akuma. 

And only one thought rang in Adrien’s head as he kissed his girlfriend goodbye. 

To many more Christmas’ Under the Mistletoe with Marinette. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was a while ride, stay tuned as I'm working on a collab with a few other amazing authors!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter because this fic Is pure self-indulgence to get me into the Christmas mood


End file.
